Together
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: He was Chuck and she was Blair and the two were always meant to be together. Nothing was going to change that. A series of CB oneshots based on prompts.
1. Under

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gossip Girl._

_A/N-Though this is not the first story I've written on here, it's the first one I've written for Gossip Girl. This will be a series of oneshots, based on a one word prompt, of different moments between Chuck and Blair, each oneshot having several moments based on the prompt. It started out as a slight joke, but grew into this whole idea. I have a bunch of really good and fun ideas for this, so hopefully people like it! If anyone has any one word prompts that they would like to see used here, please feel free to suggest them! I should probably mention that these might be slightly AU. Special thanks to Meg for editing this!! Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_**

* * *

**_

Under

**I.**

Somehow, Blair Waldorf was always finding herself under Chuck Bass.

It wasn't as if it was a conscience decision. She couldn't help that her body wasn't agreeing with her brain at all.

Sometimes alcohol was involved, but the majority of the time she was totally sober, just like at the moment. She was totally and completely sober and yet there she was, under Chuck Bass.

That made it so much worse.

She wished that she had some alcohol in her system. Then she would have an excuse as to why she gave in to him.

The night had been going perfectly. It was a party thrown by her mother, so of course it was a lavish night. Blair had been standing around with Serena, enjoying the atmosphere.

Then Chuck came over to her and the whole night went to hell.

Well. That was a bit of an argument she would have to have with herself later, when she wasn't lying underneath him, pinned by his body to her bed.

She blamed Serena for this.

She had left Blair alone, because Lily needed to talk to her about something that was apparently more important than keeping Blair away from Chuck.

They had been going back and forth for months now. It hadn't escalated to anything more than him teasing her, whispering in her ear, trying to kiss her.

Why tonight had to be any different she would never know.

He had started his usual whispering in her ear and her skin had started to flush at what he wanted to do with her. She had tried to command her body to stop.

That certainly hadn't worked.

When he had started kissing her neck, she had lost all control. It had been months since she had been with anyone, even longer since she had been with him.

So she turned around and let him kiss her.

It hadn't taken long before both of them realized they needed to leave the party. They managed to sneak away without anyone noticing.

That was how she found herself under Chuck Bass.

She closed her eyes as he trailed kisses all along her body. She couldn't deny that she had missed the feel of his lips on her hot skin. She loved the feel of his hands all over her body and she could tell by his reaction that he was thinking the same thing.

So, it was a rash decision, deciding to sleep with Chuck again. And it was certainly going to open up a load of issues again.

But really, being under Chuck Bass wasn't so bad.

**II.**

Serena was scarred for life.

Absolutely, totally scarred.

She had just been going into Chuck's room to ask him a question. She hadn't been able to get a hold of Blair and she needed to know if what she had just read on Gossip Girl was true.

She got her answer when she walked into Chuck's room.

She shuddered at the thought of what she had just had to see. Those images were seared into her brain. It was going to take therapy—lots and lots of therapy—to get the image out of her head.

"Serena?"

She turned to see Erik walking towards her. She hoped that he wasn't headed into Chuck's room because seriously, her little brother didn't need to be exposed to that.

"Is Chuck in there?" Erik had his hand poised on the door, ready to open it. Serena was about to yell at him to stop but the door opened from the inside before she could say anything.

Blair walked out of the room first, her face flushed red with embarrassment—at least that was what Serena was telling herself. Chuck followed after, glaring at Serena.

"Thanks for that, sis," he hissed. "Really, don't you have something better to do than watch us?"

Serena shuddered. "Ugh, Chuck, just go away." She turned attention to Blair. "Really, B? You really want to do this?"

Blair shrugged, a smile dancing on her lips. "Yes, what you saw in there was—"

"Something I never needed to see," Serena groaned.

"—us expressing that we are finally going to give being a real couple a chance." She grabbed Chuck's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"At her house, as there are no interruptions there," Chuck added.

The blissful couple walked away happily, whispering to one another as they did. Erik looked at his sister, curious to know what they were talking about.

"What just happened?"

"I just wanted to see if what Gossip Girl was saying was true, that Chuck and Blair are a couple now. And I…I saw Blair under Chuck." She closed her eyes, not like that helped as the image was even clearer with her eyes shut.

Erik was trying not to laugh. Really, it was funny in his perspective.

Especially considering he had intended on going in Chuck's room. Better Serena seeing that than him.

"My best friend and…Chuck," she stated. "They're together. Really together."

"Well, at least you've learned one thing from this," Erik commented.

"What could that possibly be? Aside from the fact that I never want to see Chuck naked again."

"At least you learned you should always knock before going into Chuck's room, unless you want to see that again."

**III.**

This was ridiculous and she knew it.

Somehow, though, she couldn't help herself from continuing on.

Blair took another hesitant step inside of the room. She looked around to just assure herself that there was no one in the room.

Only after that did she decide that it was safe to continue inside.

It was weird being in this room without Chuck. Sure, she had been in here more times than she could count but was never alone for more than ten minutes.

She carefully placed her purse down before starting on the reason she was there in the first place.

She looked around the room, unsure where to start. It was a problem that Chuck was an incredibly careful person, so there would no evidence against him.

That just meant she was really going to have to dig.

She realized that searching her boyfriend's—or ex-boyfriend's—room was bordering on obsessive, but this was something that she needed to do.

She needed to know if he cheated on her. Okay, so it wasn't really cheating on her, considering they had been apart for the past two weeks. She needed to know though.

Because if he had cheated on her, she wasn't going to take him back.

And she really wanted him back. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Chuck and just wanted him to hold her again.

It was slightly frightening that she was having those thoughts about a boy, considering they were both only 18 but they were there and she couldn't push them away. And really, he wasn't her idle guy, though this really didn't make much of a difference.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand. She just needed proof to either prove his innocence or guilt and then she would be out of there.

Of course, Chuck Bass was not one to leave any evidence just lying around. He was quite the master at hiding things from people. He had become a master in the last 18 years.

Still, she started the search, determined to find—or not find—something. She searched high and low, even doing something as disgusting as poking her head under his bed, which was, apparently, the one place that was never cared for, due to the random objects accumulating under there. She would never understand how there could be all of this mess when there was a maid.

Unless, of course, this was where Chuck was hiding something.

She was now toying with the idea of sticking her head even further in. As disgusting as it was, there could be something there that would tell her if she should take him back.

She didn't really have much of a choice when she heard the door creak open slowly, followed by Chuck's voice.

Giving a small squeak, she panicked. What was she supposed to do? Him finding her in his room while they were broken up was under no circumstances acceptable.

There was no escaping now.

She did the only thing that she could think of. She quickly wriggled on her stomach to get under his bed completely.

"No, Nathaniel. I don't know what…"

She heard his voice trail off and wondered if maybe she wasn't hidden enough. She curled up in a ball, trying to not think of what possible diseases her clothes were now carrying.

"I'm going to have to call you back."

She tried to silence her breathing, but that turned out to be impossible. She inched her way over to be more in the middle.

While doing that, her hand caught on something. She picked it up, squinting in the narrow light that was spilling to figure out what it was.

After only a few seconds of staring at it, she realized what it was.

It was a pair of underwear.

Girl's underwear.

If she wasn't supposed to be in his room at that moment, she would have started screaming at him about this.

She had her proof because that underwear definitely wasn't hers. She had way more class than those skanks who obviously left their underwear with Chuck.

Or maybe he kept it as some sort of trophy.

Whatever reason it was, she didn't really care. She had found proof, something she hadn't wanted. She hadn't wanted to find anything that would incriminate him.

She had forgotten where she was until she felt the bed sink down slightly above her. Looking up she realized that Chuck had just lain down on the bed.

She was under Chuck at the moment. This had to be one of the more creative times she had been under him.

She listened to him breath quietly, still trying to mask her own. She was waiting for him to start steadily breathing, so she knew that he was asleep and she could make a run for it.

She thought she would have been able to get away with it all. She heard his breathing steady slightly and knew that he was going to be slipping off to sleep soon. She could make her escape soon enough.

That was until she sneezed.

She tried to cover it up, but there was no mistaking it. She had just blown her cover. This was going to be interesting to explain.

"Blair…I know you're under there."

She carefully rolled out, staring up at Chuck, who had a wide smirk on his face. She was ready to wipe the smirk off of his face. He shouldn't be giving her that look.

"You missed me that much, huh? You just wanted more. Next time, if you want to surprise me, don't leave your purse out in the open."

She gave him a look of disgust. "I came looking to see if you were worthy of taking back."

"Am I?"

She held up the underwear with one finger. "Obviously not."

Instead of wiping the smirk off of his face like she wanted to, it just grew larger. He even let out a small chuckle at the sight of it.

This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"What is so funny about me finding this? You cheated on me and this is just the proof."

He shook his head, still laughing. "Blair, those are yours."

She looked at him incredulously. Those were in no way hers.

"Liar. I would never leave here without something that important! I have more class than your whores do Chuck," she hissed, glaring.

"Oh but you have."

"I have not."

"The day Serena walked in on us. You were so embarrassed and wanted to go back to your house so quickly, you forgot to put them back on when we left. Don't you remember how much you enjoyed telling me that on the way to your house?"

She thought for a minute, a blush rising to her cheeks. She had done that. She had blocked it out of her mind, because it was so un-Blair like to do that and she just wanted to forget it had ever happened. It wasn't her fault that she was caught in the heat of the moment.

Chuck did that to her more times than she would ever admit.

Now she was just embarrassed. She was caught hiding in his room, accusing him of cheating with her evidence being underwear that belonged to her.

This was not going her way at all.

"So, Blair, you were in my room to see if I've been sleeping with anyone since we've been apart?" he questioned, taking a step towards her.

She didn't respond. This was too embarrassing to answer.

He leaned forward, his face inches away from her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Because you know, I didn't do anything. I've been plotting of ways to get you back in my bed…but none of them were quite as creative as yours."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and wanted to slap him, aside from the fact that he had now started trailing kisses along her neck. It was hard to want to slap him when he was doing things like that.

His lips found hers and she found herself giving in. She couldn't stop herself from letting him sweep her off her feet—literally, as he lifted her up and laid her across his bed.

"It's much better being on top of the bed than underneath it, isn't it?" he muttered into her ear.

She would have glared at him if he hadn't started kissing her again. She had wanted to talk to him about everything, about why they had broken up in the first place.

She knew they would discuss it eventually. It would come up when the time was right. She would make sure of it.

But for now, she was just going to lose herself in him. Because after hiding under his bed, this was what she deserved.


	2. Sleep

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl does not belong to me.

A/N-Sorry for the long gaps in between posting, I got sidetracked by some other things. Thanks much for the reviews, I'm sorry that I didn't reply individually, I'm always horrible at that, but I'll work on that. Remember, if anyone has any prompts they want to give, please feel free. Special thanks to Meg for editing this!

_**

* * *

**_

Sleep

**I.**

He had never watched her sleep before.

It had never gotten that far between the two. It had always been quick, just a way to find a release.

Now, here they were, her fast asleep and he finally watching her sleep. They weren't even together, barely even friends.

As he watched her chest rise and fall slowly, he realized how innocent she looked. If he didn't know her like he did, he never would have known that they had spent several hours planning Georgina's downfall.

He heard small little snores escaping from her and he had to smirk. She would deny that she ever did that but he would always know the truth.

He pushed the hair away from her face so that he could see her more clearly. He traced her jaw with his finger, so badly wanting to kiss her there but he knew he couldn't.

As much as he wanted to cradle her in his arms, he knew he couldn't. For one thing, she would most likely murder him, especially considering he was supposed to be on the floor. Another, it would most likely kill his reputation. He wasn't supposed to care about girls. He was Chuck Bass.

But as he watched her sleep, he knew that he cared. He had never murdered those damn butterflies as she had wanted him to; he had just managed to keep them dormant for a while.

They had come back full force now though. They weren't going anywhere. They were there to stay.

As he watched her sleep, he knew that was where he wanted them to be.

**II.**

In their five year on-again, off-again relationship, Blair had learned that even Chuck Bass had a conscience. As shocking as it was to learn, he did have one, it was just hidden very well.

She had learned about it shortly before their second break up (which only lasted a grand total of two days, but she still counted it). She had fallen asleep in his room and had woken up due to the fact that she was only covered in a thin sheet. While she had been pulling the covers up, she heard Chuck muttering in his sleep.

At first, of course, she thought that someone had come into the room, causing her to look around the room wildly for some creature. After a few minutes and a few more muttered words, she realized that it had been Chuck.

She listened to the muttering for several minutes and had finally realized what he had been saying. Shocked, she had gotten out of his bed, pulling on her clothes as fast as she could, and darted out of there. She had cried herself to sleep after realizing that Chuck was incapable of giving up his womanizing ways.

Three days later, he had shown up in her room, confused as to why he had received a breakup text from her two days earlier. They finally talked—or in Blair's case, yelled loudly—and realized what Blair had heard was Chuck's conscience, muttering about how he had slept with someone who was important to his best friend. This, of course, was him talking about sleeping with her that first time.

So he was slightly delayed with his conscience at times, but he still had one.

That was why she was sitting up at that moment, watching him sleep, as she had been doing since he had fallen asleep three hours ago.

He had been so secretive in the past two weeks; she wanted to know what was going on. After getting nothing out of him while he was conscious, she had settled for listening to him in his sleep.

She wasn't even sure if what she was listening for was something that he should be guilty for. She was hoping it wasn't going to be, then she would have to dump his sorry ass again (though she would end up taking him back in another week, because that was just how they worked). She had been bugging him about it since he started being secretive so she was hoping that it was something good.

It still didn't hurt that to watch him sleep and see if he said anything.

She felt a little creepy watching him though, considering he had said not one word in his sleep. It was a good sign though, because it meant that he had nothing to be really guilty about. But she still didn't have any answers.

Crossing her arms, she gave a frustrated sigh. This was going absolutely nowhere.

"Blair."

He was awake. How long had he been awake for?

"As flattering as it is that you can't keep your eyes off of me, would you just come to bed?"

"Not until you tell me why you've been so secretive around me."

"Just give it up Waldorf."

"No. I will not give it up until you tell me." She was five seconds away from stomping her foot like a small child.

After all, she was Blair Waldorf and she always got what she wanted. She was not going to make any exception this time.

He shook his head, his stupid smirk still on his face. "I'm not going to tell you yet Blair."

She gave him her pouty face, which he usually couldn't resist (it was how she had a closet full of dresses and jewelry after all). He just shook his head again.

She glared at him, then thought of something. Desperate times certainly called for desperate measures.

Grabbing the ends of the robe she was wearing, she tugged them slightly. She suddenly had Chuck's attention, him knowing full well that she was wearing only a thin nightgown underneath—and nothing else.

She climbed onto the bed, taking a seat on his legs. She could already tell that he wanted her and not only because of the look in his eyes. She kissed him, he kissing her back hungrily. She knew that she had his full attention now.

She let it go on for a few more minutes, allowing him to take control. She was starting to lose herself and lose the reason that she had started this.

She pulled away from him, sitting back on his legs. He tried to pull her back down to him, but she somehow managed to let her head control the situation and resisted his touch.

He started running his hands up and down her bare arms, the robe having been discarded a few minutes ago. It was getting more difficult to resist him and she didn't want to lose this.

"No," she whispered, finally gaining full control of herself. "Not until you tell me."

He looked at her, obviously not believing that she was bringing this up again. "Seriously, Blair, this is not the time to talk about it." He let his hands inch up her thigh, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "This is more important than that anyways."

She started to protest but found it harder as his hand went higher up. How did her plan get turned around on her all of the sudden?

It was because she was never able to resist Chuck's touch and he was never able to resist hers. This was a bad plan from the start.

She grabbed a hold of his hand, shocking both of them. "I want to know Chuck. Tell me now or nothing happens."

"I'm not going to tell you," he smirked at her, thinking that she was never going to be able to go through with what she had just said. It would only be another couple of minutes she was going to be writhing underneath him.

Her eyes darkened with anger as she glared at him. "Fine, you Basstard." She climbed off of him, pulling her robe around her as she walked out of their bedroom.

It took Chuck a minute to realize that she had just left him alone and that she was totally serious about going through with it. He hadn't thought that she had enough willpower.

_He_ didn't have enough willpower.

He gave a frustrated groan. At this point, it was ruin his surprise or go to sleep.

Deciding to try the last option, he closed his eyes. He had to be up in three hours anyways, he figured sleep would be a good idea.

The only problem with that was every time he closed his eyes, the image of Blair on top of him was filling his eyes. That was not helping him at all.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He got out of bed, grabbing something out of the drawer before heading out of his room. He opened the door to the guest room where Blair had obviously set up camp.

He walked inside of the room, when he heard her faking snores. He shook his head; she was ridiculous.

That was one of the many reasons why he loved her and he was about to do what he had been keeping hidden for nearly two weeks.

"Waldorf, I know you're not sleeping."

More fake snores were a result of this. He smirked, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. He walked over to the bed, climbing in next to her. He slipped under the covers, placing his hand on her thigh, where it had been before she had left the room.

Suddenly the snoring stopped. He kissed her shoulder, moving closer to her neck. He heard her moan and he knew that he had her.

"Blair," he whispered into her ear. "Open your eyes and look at me."

She complied and he was glad to know that she was totally under his control at the current moment. He had been correct in thinking that she didn't have enough willpower.

He could turn back and not do what he had been intending to do. He could let the plans go on and he could just take her right there. She would probably be pissed off in the morning but it would be worth it.

But at that moment, with her looking at him the way she was, as if no one else in the world mattered, as if this moment only mattered, he threw the plans out the window. Plans be damned. They were Chuck and Blair anyways; they had their own way of doing things.

"Marry me."

He had her full attention now as she sat up in the bed. She looked at him, wondering if he was kidding.

"If this is your idea of a joke, Bass, I'll kill you in your sleep."

He shook his head, sitting up as well. "No, Blair, this is no joke." He pulled the small box that held her ring out from behind him, opening it, loving the sound of her shocked gasp. "This is what I've been trying to keep secret for two weeks."

"You…you just proposed to me." She paused, trying to catch her breath. "Wait. This is what you've been hiding from me? Not some woman on the side?"

"Blair," he said her name softly, still loving the way it sounded and stroked her cheek with his thumb gently. "When was the last time I had another woman? It's always been you."

She couldn't contain herself any longer as she threw her body into his, capturing his lips with her own. This was the best secret that Chuck had ever kept from her.

Pulling away from him, she looked into his eyes. "Yes, Chuck Bass, I will marry you." She wanted to kiss him again, she wanted to do a lot of things with him at that moment but before she could, she needed to know something. "How were you actually going to propose to me?"

"Our families were going to be there. Dinner at your favorite restaurant was involved. It's been in the works for weeks. Serena was even helping out."

"Sorry that I've ruined your plans."

"This is better."

"Better because you proposed to me because you wanted to have sex?" she questioned, a teasing smile on her face.

"Better because it's more us." He smirked at her once again. "And because now I can have sex with you…my fiancée."

**III.**

Chuck hadn't slept in nearly a month.

No, make that five months since he hadn't slept.

From the moment Blair announced that she was pregnant, sleep had not come easy to him. Not only because Blair constantly tossed and turned, but because he was worried about becoming a father. It was freaking him out to the point that he wasn't sure if he could actually do it.

Their baby was due in less than two months. He had two months left before he was going to have another life depending on him, another life to take care of.

It really and truly scared him shitless.

Not that he had mentioned any of this to Blair. He didn't need her losing any sleep over this. It was something that he needed to deal with, though he was apparently not doing too well with that.

He didn't want to be like his father. He wanted to be a good father to his son (or daughter as Blair was insisting). He wanted his child to look up to him, to admire him; not to hate and resent him. That was the last thing that he wanted.

And he was almost convinced that it was going to happen that way.

He hadn't told anyone how he felt, he just let himself lose sleep over it. It was probably noticeable to a lot of people that he wasn't sleeping, mainly due to the numerous amounts of meetings that he had managed to fall asleep in.

He just didn't want Blair to know. She would worry and he didn't need her worrying. She was worried enough about the baby and making sure things went perfectly (because Blair Waldorf-Bass wouldn't have it any other way).

"Chuck."

He was startled to hear her voice, turning away from the window where he had been watching the city below. He looked to see his wife sitting up in bed, staring at him.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"You kept moving around, I figured it would be easier if you had more space."

"Our bed is huge, like me."

"You're not huge. You're beautiful," he replied automatically. These reassurances had been automatic since the first day but he didn't mind saying them, as they were always true. She did look beautiful to him, more beautiful than any other pregnant woman he had ever encountered.

"You have to say that," she said unhappily, crossing her arms.

He walked over to her, kissing her gently. "I'm not lying, Blair, and you know it."

She nodded slowly; she always accepted what he said, always knowing it was the truth. "Come back to bed?"

He obliged, climbing next to her. She rested her head against his chest, sighing lightly. He loved these moments, though he would never admit to her how much he loved when they just lay there together.

He could hear her drifting off slowly against his chest, though he wasn't foreseeing sleep coming for him anytime soon.

"Stop worrying," she muttered, her voice sleepy. "It's annoying."

"What are you talking about Blair?"

"You think I don't notice that you leave the bed every night. And you also think that I don't know that you're freaking out about our baby."

Our baby. His and hers. Theirs.

"I know you better than anyone Bass," she said.

He had to admit that this was true; she was the only person he was ever going to let know him completely. He should have known from the start that she was never going to be fooled.

"You're going to make an amazing father. You already are."

"The baby isn't even born yet. How can I be an amazing father?"

"The way you grab my arm tightly when we walk in the snow, making sure that I don't slip and fall. And the way that you've made sure that I get the best care, the way that you've made sure I get everything I need. You've taken good care of me—of both of us. That's how I know."

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. She was right; they both knew it. He let her words sink in slowly.

"Go to sleep now. Please."

He nodded his head. He was still worried about the impending birth but he was slightly at ease now. He closed his eyes and for the first time in months, he fell asleep.


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying these so much. Special thanks to broadwaybaby4205 for the prompt for this one. If anyone has any other prompts, please suggest them. I hope everyone enjoys this.

_**

* * *

**_

Jealousy

**I.**

He was not jealous.

He was _not_ jealous.

He looked over at Blair, whose hands were pressed against another guy's chest and was laughing at something the idiot had said. Chuck clenched his hands into fists and his eyes narrowed. Then he realized what he was doing.

Damn it, he was jealous.

Groaning, he put his head in his hands. He was Chuck Bass; he wasn't supposed to get jealous. But of course, Blair Waldorf was the one person who would make him jealous.

He caught her eye across the room and she gave him an icy stare. He knew that she was angry with him, all because of the what had happened a week ago.

It had started a few months ago. They would sleep together, argue about their relationship that was confusing and non-existent, and then they would be apart for a little while. They would play their games for a few weeks and then they would go back to where they had started. It was really a vicious circle.

It had happened again a week ago. She had told him that she no longer could do what they were doing; she wanted a real relationship or it stopped. He had been stupid and hadn't done anything. He let her walk away thinking that he didn't want a relationship with her at all.

He watched her for a few more minutes as she put her hands all over the guy. He wanted to go over there and shove the guy out of the way and take her away with him. He was sick of these games; he just wanted her to be his.

Not that he had been able to admit that out loud to her, of course. He was the main reason they had been going back and forth. He was usually the one who stated that they couldn't be more than what they were at that moment, whatever that even was. She had her moments when she would run away from him, scared—always when he was going to tell her that he was ready for more—which was what had happened the week before.

Watching her with a guy who wasn't him was the final straw though. The way he felt at this moment made him know that he didn't want to be with any one else but Blair.

It was a rather sickening thought actually. He, Chuck Bass, was about to become someone's…boyfriend.

He got another drink, gulping it down quickly. He was pretty sure he had to be half drunk to go through with this.

He was about to go and admit to her that he wanted a relationship. Yes, he definitely needed another drink.

Watching her, he waited for the right moment to go and talk to her. It needed to be when she was alone; he wasn't about to march up to her right then and there and tell her. No, he needed to wait for the right moment.

When he saw her walk away from the guy she was with, he headed after her. She was headed right for the bathroom, but that didn't bother him at all. Smirking, he remembered the amount of times he had been in a ladies' room with Blair.

He leaned against the sink, waiting for her to her appear from the stall, noting that she was the only one in the bathroom. This was definitely good.

She came out of the stall, jumping slightly when she saw him standing in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" she questioned as she washed her hands, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"I need to talk to you," he stated.

"And you couldn't do that outside? With people around?"

"This is important Blair."

"What could possibly be so important that you corner me in the bathroom, Bass?"

He tried to find the words that he wanted to say to her, but was having difficulty getting them out. So, he decided to go a different route.

He grabbed her, kissing her. She responded immediately, moaning lightly. She obviously had missed him for the past week that they had been apart.

He backed her against the wall, playing with the hem of her dress. She was unbuttoning his shirt quickly before pushing him away slightly.

"I thought that we weren't going to be together anymore," she muttered, then kissed him again.

He moved his lips away from her mouth, kissing her neck while moving her dress up from her legs. Her moans were turning him on even more and he needed to get inside her, he needed to feel her.

But of course, Blair decided that conversation was a better way to go. Why did she have to think during this?

"Chuck." He felt her small hands pushing his shoulders lightly. After he didn't stop, she did it slightly harder. "Chuck, what is this?"

He looked at her. "What? This?"

"I mean why? Last week we were done. You didn't want a relationship and I wanted more."

"How many times have we been through that?" he questioned. "Right. It's routine for us. I'm just going back to the beginning."

This was not the way he wanted this conversation to go. At all. He wasn't thinking straight, and he was almost positive he wasn't going to be able to think clearly. This wasn't supposed to be how he was going to go about telling her he wanted a relationship, because he was definitely headed in the wrong direction.

"I told you that's not what I wanted," she replied. She wiggled away from his grasp, pulling her dress down. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I…I don't want this either."

"Bass, stop giving me mixed messages!"

"I'm not trying to."

"First you want this but now you don't? It's either one or the other."

"I…I want a relationship." He swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that he had just said the words.

Apparently Blair couldn't either, because she was looking at him like he had grown a second head. At this moment, he would rather that he had grown a second head, considering the words he had just said were hanging out there in the open now.

"A relationship?" she took this in and was thinking about it. This was getting ridiculous. He needed to rethink his plans because at that moment, he could care less if she said yes or no to a relationship. He should have learned to talk before shoving her against the bathroom wall.

"Yes. Can we talk later?"

"You really want a relationship?" A smile started growing across her face. "Chuck and Blair can hold hands now? Go to the movies?"

He groaned. "Blair." She was teasing him because she wasn't certain that he had meant what he said. He knew that she wasn't going to be certain for a while; it was going to take time to prove to her.

She kissed him then, softer than she had been kissing him moments before. He knew that the kiss represented the start of their relationship, full of meaning.

Of course, his body hadn't forgotten their rash movements from before and the slow kiss wasn't quite working out for him.

He knew she agreed with him by the way she started frantically reaching for his belt buckle. Just as she had gotten it unbuckled, and was working on the button to his pants, the bathroom door swung open.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman who had walked in practically screamed, then ran back out of the bathroom.

Blair shoved Chuck away, fixing her dress quickly. He groaned leaning his head against the wall. Blair looked at him as she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Come on Chuck." She grabbed his hand, smiling at him. They were already holding hands, making his stomach turn slightly. It was going to take a while to get used to this relationship stuff.

"Where are we going?"

"Is your limo outside?" she questioned innocently. "I think that seems like a great place to go."

He smirked at her and he knew they had made the right choice. They were going to be a great couple.

Of course, once he got used to this whole holding hands thing.

**II.**

Blair would never admit that she was jealous. She just wouldn't.

Instead, she was just going to glare at Chuck and the stupid blond bimbo he was talking to from across the room.

"B, will you just go talk to him?" Serena groaned. "I can't sit here watching you stare at him for much longer, especially since I have no clue what's going on."

"No. I'm going to continue sitting her and you're going to sit here with me."

"I'm going to need another drink," Serena muttered. "Can you handle being alone here for two minutes?"

"What if he comes over here?"

"He won't and if he does, then you finally talk to him."

"No! If I give in, I lose!"

"I will never understand how the two of you work. I'm going to go get my drink."

"Serena!"

"You'll be fine."

She walked away before Blair could protest. She crossed her arms unhappily and turned back around, trying to stop her staring at Chuck.

Then suddenly, she felt a hand resting on her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Are you ready to give in yet?" he whispered into her ear.

"Never."

"I know that you're jealous. That you wish it was you I was talking to. That it was your body I was running my hands all over." He slowly started trailing his hands away from her waist. "You want to be the one that my lips are all over." He kissed her neck lightly. "I know that's what you want."

She didn't respond, instead turning around and pressing her lips against his. It felt good to be able to do that, after two days of not being near him. But, before she could even enjoy herself, he pulled away, smirking at her.

"Not until you say it, Waldorf."

After getting over her initial shock, she glared at him. "I am not going to admit it to you. Don't expect it ever."

"Then don't expect anything from me." He walked away from her, leaving her frustrated and annoyed.

"B, did I just hear correctly? This whole thing is because you won't admit something to Chuck Bass?"

"Maybe."

"What in the world do you have to admit to him?"

"It's nothing really." Blair waved her hand, reaching for Serena's drink. "I think I need this more than you."

"I think you need to explain to me what's going on before you drink anything," Serena replied, moving the drink out of Blair's reach.

"Fine." Blair sighed. "We might have gone to a party a few nights ago and there might have been a few girls fawning over Chuck. He disappeared for a while and I might have argued with him about it and then accused him of doing something with them."

"And when you say might, you mean definitely," Serena supplied.

"Anyways, he told me that I was just jealous and that he wanted me to apologize for accusing him. I refused to acknowledge that I was wrong."

"Of course."

"He told me that I can't have him at all until I admit that I was wrong and that I was jealous."

"What did you accuse him of? Sleeping with one else?"

"Uh, no. Trust me, no one can satisfy Chuck quite like I can. I know he wouldn't sleep with anyone else," Blair replied.

"Oh, ew." Serena made a face. "I thought we talked about the whole over sharing thing before when you two first started going out."

"That wasn't over sharing. That was me being honest."

Serena shook her head. "So continuing with the story and forgetting the remark that you just made…"

"I accused him of kissing the girl he was with because he was looking pretty happy with himself and as stated before, I don't think he was capable of sleeping with her, so I said that instead. He got mad, told me that if I wasn't going to trust him and apologize for being jealous and admit that I was jealous in the first place, then I can't have him."

"So tell him that you're sorry."

"That would make me lose, S."

"All I know is that Chuck has been moping about the house without you there."

"He doesn't look like he's been moping around," Blair said, eyeing him.

"Oh trust me. He has."

"Well, that means that he'll give in before me, obviously. I just need to go and weaken his resolve and then I won't lose!"

Serena blinked a few times as she watched Blair pull out a mirror, checking her makeup out. "B…that's not what I meant at all."

"Yes, well, this is how I want it to work. Thanks Serena!"

Serena shook her head. This was the last time she was meddling in their relationship.

Blair walked over to Chuck slowly, knowing that this was going to work. She wouldn't have to admit that she was jealous of those stupid blond bimbos and wouldn't have to apologize at all. She was going to make sure she was going to get her way.

"Hello Chuck," she greeted, a sweet smile on her face.

He looked over at her, smirking. "So you're ready to give in then?"

"Well, no. Not exactly." She placed her hands on his chest, stepping closer to him. "I was just thinking that maybe you would want to forget about that all?"

"Don't think I'm that stupid Blair," he muttered into her ear.

"Oh, I didn't. I was just checking to make sure that you didn't want to give this up. Because you know how long I can put up with this, don't you?" She flashed him another smile. "It could be a while you know."

"You can't last another night," Chuck replied.

"Oh yes, I can."

"Is that why you kissed me earlier?"

"A moment of weakness. We all have them."

"Really?" He smirked again, trailing a finger along her jaw. "Only one moment of weakness."

"Yes," she replied softly. Her resolve was already weakening by the way he was staring at her. He brought his lips to hers and she knew that there was no way she was winning this one.

This time he didn't pull away from her. He brought her body closer to his and she thought maybe she could find a way to win this one.

As much as it pained her to do so, she pulled away from him, looking in his eyes. "See? Moment of weakness."

"Blair, this is ridiculous," he whispered.

"Then why don't you just let it go?" she replied.

"Not until you admit it."

"Well, I'm not going to say that I was jealous or that I was sorry."

He was silent for a moment, still holding her close to her body. She didn't know how much longer she could let him hold her like this because it was starting to weaken her even more.

He looked in her eyes again and in the next moment seemed to make a decision of some sort. "Screw this," he muttered before crashing his lips into hers again.

Serena watched the two from across the room, a grin on her face. Obviously, they were giving up their game for the time being, considering the way they were abruptly leaving the building. She made a note to find out if they went back to her place, because she was not going to listen to _them_ all night long. She was happy that for the time being, they were going to be happy.

Well, at least until the next time Blair got jealous, of course.


	4. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

A/N-Thanks much for the reviews for the previous chapter and to Meg for editing for this to me. If anyone has any prompts they would like to suggest, just drop them in a review. Feedback is always appreciated.

_**

* * *

**_

Christmas

**I.**

Blair crossed her arms over her chest unhappily. This was not fair at all.

It was Christmas Eve and she was going to be left at home alone. Her mother and father were going to the Van der Woodsens' home for a Christmas Eve party and even the staff had been given the night off. She was left all by her lonesome, all because she had received mono from Nate.

She needed to remember to kill Nate when she went back to school. The winter break was the best time of the year, especially considering that she had been invited on a trip with some of the senior girls, despite the fact that she was only a freshman.

Now, because she was on bed rest for however long, she was stuck spending all of this time in her room. And it wasn't even like Serena or Nate would come to visit her because they were all going away the day after Christmas and wouldn't be back until the new year (Serena had very gratefully taken Blair's spot on the trip, much to Blair's protests that she was fine).

It was just not fair.

She turned her attention back to the television which was currently playing Breakfast at Tiffany's, her favorite movie. She was silently saying the lines right along with the characters.

Sometimes she wished her life could be just like a movie. It certainly would make things work out a lot more for her.

Nate and Serena were probably having a great time at the party together. He was most likely following her around like a lost puppy dog. Even though he was Blair's boyfriend, he always took great notice of Serena and followed her around.

Blair sometimes wondered that if she and Nate weren't meant to be (which they most definitely were), maybe Serena and Nate would be together. Nate and Serena certainly turned a lot of heads when they were walking together, Blair shoved to the side, despite the fact that she was the girlfriend.

She sat up abruptly. What if something was going to happen at the Christmas Eve party? She trusted them but what if suddenly Nate realized that Blair wasn't the girl for him?

She needed to somehow get to the party.

She couldn't call Nate to come get her because then he would want to know why she needed to get there so badly. Same thing with Serena. Her parents would never in a million years come to get her. That left one person.

Chuck.

With only a moment's hesitation (because she had no clue what—or who—he was doing at that moment), she pressed the send button.

"What do you want Waldorf?"

"I need you to come pick me up and bring me to the party," she replied, taking on the bossy tone of voice that got her so much. "I don't care what you're doing or who, I need you to come now."

"Don't you have mono?" he questioned in a lazy voice.

"Yes, but I need to come to the party."

"Why the sudden urge to come to the party? Anxious to come see me?"

"Ugh, no. I just need to come to the party."

"Your precious Nate and best friend Serena aren't even here."

"What? Where are they?"

"They left a while ago to go to some other party that was being thrown."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"No, I'm having plenty of fun right where I am."

"Ew, Chuck. You're disgusting."

"Relax Waldorf. I'll come get you if you still want me to. We can go hunting for Nate and Serena if you would like."

She sighed. "No, stay and enjoy whatever it is that you're doing."

She hung up the phone before he could even say another word. She focused her attention back on the television, hoping to just lose her thoughts in the movie.

After twenty minutes, she couldn't concentrate on the movie any longer and decided to change the movie. Maybe that would get her thoughts off the fact that her boyfriend and her best friend were somewhere, probably alone together.

Just as she had pulled herself out of her bed, her bedroom door opened up. Standing in her doorway was Chuck, his ever present smirk on his face, wearing a suit as he had obviously just come from the party.

And she was in bed, in her oldest nightgown, her hair messed up horribly due to the fact that she hadn't brushed it in several days. She knew that she probably looked like hell.

"What are you doing here!?" she screeched, practically diving back under her covers.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I would come get you."

"I'm in no position to be going out."

"You don't say." The smirk grew larger and she glared at him.

"You can leave now."

"You really want to be alone? On Christmas Eve?"

"I've been alone pretty much all these past few days. One of the unfortunate side effects of having mono."

"Well, I found Nate and Serena. They went to some senior's party, Serena got a special invitation."

Blair waved him off with her hand. "I'm fine. Watching movies suits me just fine."

Much to Blair's surprise, Chuck took a seat on the bed next to her. She stared at him for a few minutes. Sure, she and Chuck ended up spending a lot of time together due to the amount of times that Nate would be tied up doing something else and Serena couldn't find time in her busy schedule for Blair. Sometimes, it was still a little weird, mainly because Blair couldn't always forget the way that Chuck lived his life. Plus, he probably was just trying to get in her pants right now, not wanting to stay and watch a movie with her.

"So, what movie are we watching?" he questioned.

Her face broke out into a smile. "It's a Wonderful Life. Holiday tradition to watch it on Christmas Eve."

"Never seen it," Chuck admitted.

"My parents watch it with me every year, but of course this year, they were detained by something else."

Chuck just nodded his head, grabbing the remote. They were silent after that moment, but there was something unspoken between the two.

She knew that no one would know that she had spent her Christmas Eve with Chuck Bass. She was almost positive that everyone would like to think that he spent it with his ever present twins in his suite. It was their secret, not that she minded at all.

At least she hadn't spent the evening alone. She was glad that Chuck was there to keep her company.

**II.  
**

"Are you serious Blair?"

She looked over at her boyfriend (how she loved associating that word with Chuck Bass) who was staring at her.

"When you told me we were going to do something fun on your first night back from Yale this was not _quite_ what I had in mind."

"This is fun," Blair shrugged her shoulders. "A lot of fun."

"It's the Nutcracker. What's fun about that?" Chuck looked at the playbill in his hands in disgust.

"It's a tradition with my father and me to go see the Nutcracker every Christmas. Since he is not coming to New York this Christmas, I decided that it would be a nice tradition for us to have."

"We have traditions now?"

"Yes, Chuck, we're a couple, so we have traditions," she said smugly.

He groaned. He knew that at the end of summer, when they finally agreed to try out the couple thing, that it would come back to bite him in the ass.

Traditions. That was just as bad as holding hands and going to the movies (which he was glad to say that they had managed to avoid so far).

But going to see The Nutcracker? As a tradition? That was more than he thought he could handle. Plus, it was Blair's first night back from being away at school and he had intended on spending it together in his suite.

If he could get his way, he was almost certain that they would still be spending the night how he wanted to.

"Blair," he leaned towards her, "are you sure that this is how you want to spend the evening?" He rested his hand on her leg, right near the hem of her dress.

She looked down at his hand then at his face. "Yes." She calmly removed his hand, turning her attention to the stage where the curtain was rising.

He watched the ballet for a grand total of five minutes before becoming totally bored. He leaned back against his seat, thinking of the things that he and Blair should be doing in his suite. She looked totally thrilled to be watching the ballet but he most definitely was not.

He needed to get out of there. There was no way he was going to be able to sit there for the whole thing, especially now that he had been thinking of what they should have been doing and his pants were starting to become a little too uncomfortable for his liking.

After only a moment of thinking, he realized that he would be able to get Blair to go along with how he wanted to spend the night. After all, he was Chuck Bass.

He rested his hand in the spot it had been before, this time slowly inching it underneath her dress. She looked over at him, glaring at him, motioning for him to remove his hand. He, of course, didn't listen, instead letting it go even higher up her dress.

He could see the slightly panicked look in her eyes but he could also see something else. It almost seemed like she was daring him to continue, as if she didn't believe he would really continue.

He just smirked as he continued to bring his hand up her leg. She shot him a warning glance before returning to focus on the ballet.

That was until his hand finally reached its destination and slowly moved her panties to the side, smirking while he did so.

"Chuck," she hissed, squirming a little, just showing Chuck how much she wanted him, despite the fact that she was trying to show that she wasn't. "We're in public."

"Is that all that's stopping you?" he murmured in her ear. "We're alone up here though. You just have to be quiet." He was thankful for the fact that her family always had seats in the box or else he would have never gotten her this far.

"Stop," she whispered, though he could tell that she was slowly coming unraveled at his fingertips.

He smirked at her, pressing his lips against hers to quiet the moans that were escaping her lips. She was kissing and moving with him frantically, just like he wanted her to.

So of course, now that he had her where he wanted her, he only had one little step so that he could bring her back to his suite and properly ravish her like he wanted to.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and she opened her eyes trying to figure out what he was doing. She realized that he had removed his fingers, moved her panties back into place, and turned his attention back to the stage.

"Chuck?" she questioned.

"Shh, I'm watching the Nutcracker," he replied, patting her knee.

"Chuck." He looked at her again and he could tell how worked up he now had her.

"Remember. We came here to start a tradition of watching the Nutcracker. So that's what I'm doing."

He could practically feel her anger and frustration and he so badly wanted to continue what he was doing but he needed to get away from the Nutcracker. There were dancing rats on stage at this point. He needed to get out of there.

The next thing he knew, she had grabbed the edge of his bowtie and was pulling him up. She started leading him away, only stopping when he pushed her against the wall to kiss her.

She seemed to grab hold of her senses before he did as she pushed him off and stomped away from him. He rushed after her, not letting her get away.

"What happened to traditions, Waldorf?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I forgot that we already have a tradition," she replied. "But don't think that you're getting away with what you did in there."

"Oh, you were enjoying yourself, Princess."

She shook her head, though he knew that she wanted to admit it. She was standing next to him now and he could tell that she was now just as anxious as him to get out of the building.

"So what's this tradition that you were talking about?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist as they waited for the limo.

It was her turn to smile at him. "It involves the back of a limo." It pulled up in front of them and she stepped inside. "Are you coming, Bass?"

Without hesitation, he followed her inside. He had to admit, some traditions weren't bad at all.

**III. **

Blair glared at Chuck across the room. The stupid Basshole. She so badly wanted to hate him sometimes.

Of course, she loved him, so hating him most of the time wasn't possible.

But what he had done was not funny. Not at all.

He was walking over to her and she could see in his eyes that he was intent on talking to her. She turned around, intent on ignoring him.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she so badly wanted to make him stop but she of course couldn't because his damn touch always made her melt.

"Admit that you loved the present," he whispered in her ear.

Ugh. She wished that she couldn't hear his voice because the way he was saying everything to her just made her want to turn around and kiss him.

"I hated it because it's not true."

"You're in denial, Bass," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Waldorf-Bass," she corrected him with a smile on her face. She had been correcting him since they had gotten married one year ago and it never got old.

"Fine. You're in denial _Waldorf_-Bass."

"I'm not in denial," she protested.

"You wouldn't have thrown your present at my head if you weren't."

"I was angry that you were even insinuating this could be a possibility."

"And then you threatened to take away all of my fun," he put special emphasis on the word, "until I stopped suggesting it."

"Which you haven't, so nothing for you."

"We're standing under mistletoe," Chuck remarked.

Blair looked above her head. Sure enough, she had picked the worse spot in the whole room.

Before she could protest, he pressed his lips against hers. She hadn't been able to kiss him since that morning, when they had been opening their Christmas gifts and she had ever so kindly thrown that stupid gift at his head.

"So now. Are you going to stop denying the truth?"

She didn't want to talk now though. She was reminded of what they didn't get to do that morning due to being pissed at him. Now that he had just kissed her like that, she wanted to. She moved to press her lips against his again but he backed away.

"Not until you admit it."

"Excuse me?"

"You took it away before and now I'm taking it away until you admit it."

"Damn you Mother Chucker," she muttered.

"Come on, Blair."

She sighed. "Fine. I've already taken the damn test."

"When did you do that?"

"This afternoon."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We weren't talking," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what are the results?"

She toyed with the idea of not telling him what the test told her but she decided that she couldn't afford to not tell him.

"You're going to be a father."

His eyes lit up and he kissed her. She had to admit that she was a little nervous that he was going to not be excited about the fact that they were going to have a baby, despite the fact that he had been the one to buy the test, because apparently, she was in denial about being pregnant. She hadn't been in denial, she had just been nervous about how Chuck was going to react.

Now she knew how badly he wanted a baby, even though they had been talking about a baby for six months but she had always thought that maybe now that it was a reality, he might not be as excited. She had wanted a baby so badly and she didn't want him to not want one too.

Knowing that they were going to have a baby was the best Christmas gift they could have ever gotten.

**IV.**

"No way in hell am I doing this."

"Yes, you are Chuck."

"She won't even remember."

"It's a tradition."

"Blair, you've been going on about traditions since we were 19 years old. Will you please stop?"

"We have traditions though."

"Like going to see the first part of the Nutcracker before leaving to go f—"

"Don't complete that sentence. And now that we have Ella, we're going to have to stop that tradition."

Chuck looked down at his four month old daughter, who had a current fascination with his finger. He loved her dearly, but really, she took the fun out of some things.

"But she won't be going to see it with us until she's older."

Blair shook her head, ignoring her husband. "You're still going to do this. My father always did it for me and I want Ella to have the same type of thing."

"She's four months old, Blair! She won't remember if I'm holding onto her wearing nothing or that stupid suit!"

"We'll have pictures, so you'll be wearing the suit. And Serena's children are here, who are older and will remember these things."

"Becca is 4 and Alexander is 2. Do you remember anything from when you were that age?"

"I remember my father dressing up in a Santa Claus suit to make me happy."

"Liar."

She shrugged her shoulders, scooping Ella out of Chuck's arms. "Put the suit on Chuck or I'll tell Serena to not take Ella for the night that we had planned on New Year's Eve."

He looked at his wife, wondering if she would really do something like that. Then he remembered that she was not only his wife, but Blair Waldorf-Bass, so of course she would.

Sighing, he took a look at the suit that she had left hanging on the closet door. He was going to look ridiculous. He could pull off many different styles but he wasn't sure if a Santa suit was one of them.

Reluctantly, he pulled it on. As he shoved the hat on his head, he looked in the mirror. Well, he could mark Santa suits on the one thing that was going to become something he was going to wear.

He was totally going to get Blair back for this one.

He considered not walking out of there and then he realized that this was not what he should be doing if he wanted to keep their New Year's Eve plans, the first night they would be spending alone since Ella was born. Picking up the ugly brown sack (he had no clue where Blair had even gotten it from), he walked out of the room, immediately being greeted by squeals of his niece and nephew.

"Santa!"

He caught Blair's eye across the room and hoped that she was receiving the message that this was going to need a lot of payment. She just nodded her head at him, mouthing something at him. It took him a moment to realize what she wanted him to say.

His first reaction was to say "hell, no" out loud, but didn't want to ruin Christmas for his niece and nephew (even if they were the product of Serena and Dan). So he decided to comply with Blair's wishes (though he figured soon enough that she would be complying with his).

"Ho, ho, ho," he said, trying to mask his voice. Blair smiled at him and started walking towards him. "Merry Christmas!"

This was getting worse by the minute as he realized that all of their family members were laughing at him, Cyrus laughing the loudest. Chuck was tempted to tell him that he would make a great elf, but refrained from that at the moment.

"Time to take pictures with Santa," Blair said, leading him over to the chair that she had decorated in garland specifically for this moment.

"Me first Aunt Blair," Becca stated, pushing her way towards Chuck. "I gotta ask Santa for a pony 'n a new doll 'n a Dream House for my new dolls 'n a puppy 'n a—"

"Becca, calm down. Santa can't get you all of that," Dan interrupted.

"Yes, he can. And he will," Becca nodded her head.

Chuck resisted smirking at Dan before pulling his niece onto his lap. He listened to her wishes before letting Blair snap their picture. Alex then jumped onto his uncle's lap, rambling incoherently (the one language he couldn't master was that of a two year old).

Finally, Blair placed Ella in his arms and he looked down at his daughter. Blair stood next to him, trying to make their daughter smile for the picture that she was trying to take.

It was times like these, despite the fact that he was wearing a Santa Claus costume that made him remember how lucky he was for the two. He wasn't one to get sappy (even though he secretly was one, only pretending to hate that Blair cried about how fast their daughter was growing despite the fact that he agreed) but sometimes he allowed himself little moments like this one.

"B, you get in the picture too," Serena said, grabbing the camera out of Blair's hands. "It'll be a nice family portrait."

"But Uncle Chuck isn't there Mommy," Becca stated.

"Er, right. It'll be a nice family portrait minus Uncle Chuck."

"Nice save, Serena," Chuck muttered.

Soon enough, more pictures had been taken (way more than Chuck had ever wanted taken of him in this costume—even though he knew he would end up in it again next year) and he was allowed to change out of it. Blair followed them into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you for doing that," she said, kissing his lips lightly.

He shrugged out of the jacket, thankful to be rid of it (for a year at least). "It was for Ella."

"You'd do anything for her," Blair smiled.

"For both of you."

He realized as he kissed the top of Blair's head, that he was totally a sucker for sappy moments. He hoped that she hadn't realized it yet.

"You do realize that there's going to be some sort of payment for this right?" he whispered against her ear.

"What do you think New Year's Eve is for?"


	5. Drunk

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Special thanks to CarolCB for the prompt for this chapter! And thanks to Meg for being super awesome and editing this for me.

_**

* * *

**_

Drunk

**I. **

Blair Waldorf didn't get drunk.

It just was not in her nature. Of course, she had a few drinks here or there, never with the intention of getting smashed. She was never like Serena, who would drink until she could barely stand or even know who she was leaving with.

Serena constantly told her that she was going to get Blair totally drunk. She always thought that her friend was missing out on something, though Blair never thought so. Quite frankly, Blair never really wished to have that aspect of her friend.

It's extremely fitting that the first time Blair got drunk, it was all because of Serena.

She had showed up at Chuck's suite hours ago, unsure of where else to go. Serena had left without a goodbye and it was all over Gossip Girl. Everyone was turning to Blair, the best friend, for answers and for once, she didn't have any at all.

She couldn't go to Nate as he had been acting strange as of late. That had left her with one person to go to: Chuck Bass.

When Blair had shown up at his suite, pissed and upset, he hadn't been sure how to react. At first, he had been annoyed, since he had some guests who were supposed to arrive, but then he realized that he had to be there for Blair. And he was there for her by doing one thing he was very good at: he poured her a drink.

Well, many drinks.

She was currently pacing across his suite, her Constance uniform no longer in prim and proper condition. She had long ago discarded that the headband that always adorned her head, throwing it across the room during one of her earlier temper tantrums. Even her usual perfect curls were a mess.

Chuck Bass was watching Blair Waldorf come undone and it was quite unnerving to him. He took another sip of his scotch as he continued to watch her pace.

It was making him dizzy and he couldn't quite figure out why she hadn't thrown up yet; she was practically walking in circles.

"Waldorf, why don't you sit down? Have another drink."

She shook her head, though this action seemed to upset her balance as she stumbled, landing on his bed. Chuck smirked into his glass. He had gotten Blair drunk, something he never thought he would be able to accomplish.

She crossed her arms, glaring at the invisible offending object she believed to have tripped her. She then refocused her gaze onto Chuck.

"You made me do that."

"What, because suddenly I'm a magician?"

She cocked her head to the side, staring at him so intently it was creeping him out a little. "You look more like John Lennon than a magician."

Chuck let out a laugh, shaking his head. Yes, she was definitely drunk. "You're drunk."

She gasped, looking scandalized as if she didn't think such a thing was possible. "No."

"You just fell onto my bed."

"I did not."

"And when you were walking you definitely couldn't stay in a straight line."

"I could too!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly to try to prove this to him. Instead, she lost her balance, falling back onto the bed. "Maybe I'm a little…"

"Why don't you sleep it off? I can't return you to your parents in this state. They'll like me even less than they already do."

"Eleanor doesn't hate you," Blair scoffed. "She loves everyone who isn't her imperfect daughter."

Ignoring this remark, Chuck continued. "Well, your father has never been fond of me."

"Daddy's leaving."

He looked up, holding eye contact with her. So there was more to this than Serena.

"Well, he's packing his stuff. They don't know that I know."

He got up, wordlessly pouring Blair another drink. She took it from him, not meeting his gaze.

They were both silent for a few moments, both inside their own heads. Blair was the one to break the silence.

"I've always wanted to be a cat."

Chuck looked at her as she burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. He would never understand what she found so funny about it but her laughter was most definitely contagious.

"Chuckles." She looked surprised that the old nickname had come out of her mouth, then giggled and continued. "Do you think that Natie loves Serena?"

Chuck nearly choked on the swig of scotch he had just taken. He was not going to repeat what he had just seen days before; he was not going to be responsible for breaking Blair's already fragile heart.

"If he did, I would be…I would be…" Blair was searching for a word that was not coming to her.

"Mad? Sad? Annoyed?"

"Pissed," Blair completed. "Then Serena would have everything I want."

"I could understand that."

"She's never had you. If she gets Nate then…then I get you!" Blair exclaimed as if this was the best idea she had ever had.

Chuck looked at her as she lay across his bed. He just now noticed how many buttons were undone on her blouse and how much her skirt had been hiked up. Sure, she was his best friend's girlfriend but she was still a girl, a beautiful one, and he was still a boy. He could spill what he had witnessed the other night and then have her, right then and there on his bed.

He shook his head. It was ridiculous. Blair was Nate's, not his.

She started giggling again, pulling Chuck out of his thoughts. "What's so funny?"

"Me and you…together!" she laughed some more, causing Chuck to crack a smile.

"We'd be quite the unconventional couple."

"We would be uncon—unco—whatever," she stumbled over her words as she moved up the bed, sprawling across it.

"We could rule the Upper East Side, then the country," he was pulled onto the bed by Blair, still giggling, "then the world!"

She gasped excitedly. "We need a spaceship!"

This made no sense to him, but he went along with it. "And a hat." That was when he realized what he was saying didn't make any sense either.

She smiled at him. "One day, we'll rule the world…with a spaceship wearing a hat."

**II.**

The first thing Blair realized when she woke up was that she had one of the worst headaches imaginable, her stomach felt like it was doing crazy flips, and the lights spilling into the room were hurting her eyes.

The second thing she realized, when she opened her eyes, was that she was not wearing any clothes at all and that she was definitely not in her room at home.

The third thing she realized was that she was pressed against someone whose arm was draped over her.

She didn't remember a thing about how she had ended up wherever she was.

She thought that maybe she could turn around to at least see who she was sleeping next to before realizing that whoever was next to her was awake as she felt him shifting and bringing her closer to him, pressing himself against her.

"Good morning Waldorf."

How the hell had she ended up in Chuck's bed?!

She sat up abruptly, before realizing this was a very, very bad idea. She groaned, then turned to look at Chuck who picked that exact moment to sit up, gracefully knocking his head into hers.

This was definitely insult to injury, probably because she had (most likely against her will) slept with Chuck again, even though she swore that she wasn't going to do that anymore.

But that was too hard for her to think of at that moment, so she instead decided to just lie back down on the bed before her head actually exploded like she thought it was going to.

"You okay?" Chuck was leaning over her, looking genuinely concerned about her, catching her off guard.

"If I knew how I ended up like this, then yes I would be," she replied, closing her eyes due to the harsh sunlight.

His genuine look was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Well, you did show up here last night quite inebriated."

She squinted at him, not wanting to fully open her eyes. "I was what?"

"Drunk as hell really. You could barely stand and you only had one shoe."

"That explains the way I feel. Doesn't explain the nakedness," she remarked.

Chuck's smirk grew wider as his eyes glanced over her body, making her realize that she wasn't exactly being modest at this moment and grabbed the sheet up over her body as fast as her motor skills would allow her to in this state.

"Stop looking at me like that," she hissed.

"That's not what you said last night," he replied, kissing her before she realized quite what he was doing.

"You look like you could use some coffee."

"Not until you explain what happened," Blair remarked even though she really just wanted to curl up and sleep for days.

Chuck looked over at her, amused. He was surprised she was still carrying on a conversation with him. Upper East Siders were always good at denying things, hangovers apparently included in that.

"You and Serena decided last night to go out for drinks for reasons I couldn't quite understand, considering the way you were slurring your words."

She looked horrified when he said this and Chuck would never deny how funny he found this. Blair still liked to pretend that she never got drunk, despite the fact that he had been witness to nearly all of the times that it had happened.

"I do not slur my words."

"Trust me Waldorf, you do."

She glared at him, though this conversation was becoming a bit difficult considering the pounding in her head. She ignored it, wanting to know how she ended up naked in his bed.

"You showed up here after what seems to be a long night of drinking."

"Why did I come here?" she questioned, though the night before was starting to come back to her slowly.

"_To Chuck Bass's!" she said, giggling. Serena looked at her, laughing along with her, though she didn't seem to know why. _

"_You sure?" _

"_Yea!" Blair exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Gotta see him."_

"_Why?" Serena questioned. _

"_Because…because…" Blair faltered. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to see him. They hadn't talked much since the night he had told her that they had to wait. Okay, they hadn't talked at all. _

_Really, in her drunken state, this probably wasn't the best time to talk but that didn't matter. In her mind, going to see Chuck was the most important thing._

_She looked out the window. "We're here!" She opened up the door, stumbling onto the snowy ground. _

"_Wait! Your shoe!" Serena waved it out the window. _

_Blair grabbed it but didn't bother to put it on her foot. She stumbled into the building, not caring that there were going to be several Gossip Girl posts about her come morning. _

She looked over at Chuck again, the horrified look back on her face. "I walked in here without a shoe!"

"Yes, you did."

"Why did Serena let me do that?"

"She was as drunk as you."

Blair groaned, closing her eyes again. This was embarrassing.

"You then came up here."

"Oh no." She closed her eyes tighter.

"Started mumbling about what an ass I was."

"No, no."

"And then assaulted me."

She opened up her eyes. "I did not assault you!"

"You started taking my clothes off." He could not keep the smirk off his face. "Now, I know that you like things rough sometimes Waldorf, but the things you were doing last night…"

"Shut up, Bass! Nothing happened!"

"You're right about that."

"I am?"

"Besides you deciding it would be hilarious after assaulting me to give me a striptease," the horrified look returned once again, "you fell back against the bed, fell asleep, got up several times to vomit everything, and then slept some more."

"You're lying."

"No, trust me, Blair, I'm not," he replied, looking a little annoyed. "I was the one who held back your hair while you were vomiting instead of having sex with me."

"Ugh."

"I'm starting to think that you preferred the vomiting to the other option."

Her stomach lurched at the thought and she glared at him. "I think maybe I should leave." She sat up again, forgetting momentarily that she was only wearing a sheet at this moment and that her head was pounding still.

She was reminded as soon as she sat up when she let go of the sheet and Chuck had wandering eyes once again and when she felt like she had been whacked in the head multiple times.

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped, though she lay back against the pillows, intent on not moving again for a long time.

"Stop letting the sheet slip," Chuck shot back. "And you know you enjoy how I look at you."

"I do not," she denied.

He sat on the bed next to her, looking her in the eyes. "You do because Nathaniel never looked at you like that. No one ever has." He leaned forward, closer to her ear. "No one but me ever will."

Shivers were sent down her spine and she was almost certain it wasn't due to the fact that she was lacking in the clothing department. She knew exactly what Chuck meant when he said that.

Even if she couldn't remember what happened last night and she was pretty sure that he wasn't telling her the total truth. She would figure that out later.

**III.**

Chuck sat back in his chair, looking at all the papers on his desk. He figured that they should keep him occupied until he got his nightly phone call from Blair.

They had been dating since they were 18, soon after the night she showed up at his door, drunk. Every night they had been together, he had received a phone call from her, especially for the time she spent at Yale. She had been out of Yale for a year now but he still received a call from her every night.

Tonight though, she had been spending the weekend with Serena, who was to be married the following weekend. He had been expecting her to call him still but she still hadn't called him. He looked at the clock once more, wondering what was taking her so long to call. Blair never stopped a tradition.

As if she was reading his mind, his phone rang just at that moment. He picked it up, prepared to reprimand her for not calling, though they both would know he wasn't being serious. He didn't even get the chance to tease her as she started talking as soon as he picked up.

"Chuuuck."

As soon as he heard the way she said his name, he knew that she was drunk. It wasn't something that she did very often anymore, but she had called him drunk before. It never ceased to amuse him the things that she would say when she was in this state.

"Nice of you to call me, Waldorf."

"Willyou comeget me?" she questioned, her words slurring together.

"Where are you?"

"Um…there's bars."

"You're in a bar."

"Yes, silly Chuckles."

"What bar?"

"A bar."

"Where's Serena?"

"Gone."

"Why?"

"I hit her."

"Why?"

"Uh…'cause."

"'Cause why?"

"Comegetme?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh…I'll go ask that man over there! Hey! Man over there!"

"Blair, are you in Brooklyn?"

"Yes…"

"Stop talking to that man over there. I'll find you all right?"

He hung up the phone before she had a chance to say another word and was on the phone with his driver within minutes. He was going to find Blair and find out why the hell she was left alone.

After two hours of driving and searching, he was approaching one of the last bars. It was nearly two in the morning, he had to be up in four hours for work, but that didn't really matter. Finding Blair, who he had called to make sure she was still alive, was the most important thing on his mind.

He walked inside the bar, immediately spotting Blair at the bar, a drink in front of her. He walked as fast as he could to her, taking note of the guy sitting next to her.

"Hey baby, looking nice tonight." He overheard this and felt the urge to punch the guy but decided against it.

"Leave her alone."

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I miiiiised you!"

"Come on, let's go."

"But I was making friends!" Blair whined, though she hung onto him as he walked her back to the limo.

They spent the majority of the limo ride back to Chuck's apartment with Blair muttering random things, never really making much sense. He carried her inside, placing her carefully on his bed. He watched her for a few minutes before deciding to figure out what happened that night.

"Blair?"

"Hm?" she looked at him, one eye open. "I'm sleepy."

"I know, but what happened with you and Serena?"

"I hit her."

"Why did you hit her?"

"'Cause she was being a bitch," Blair replied simply. "Sleep now?"

"No. Why was she being a bitch?"

Blair glared at him. "She was rubbing her marriage in my face!"

"Her marriage? To…Humphrey?"

"Uh-huh."

"She thinks you're jealous?"

"I am jealous and she knows and she rubbed it in my face so I hit her."

Wait. She was jealous of Serena and Dan? Was that even possible? He gave her everything that she had ever wanted and then some. What was there to be jealous of?

"You're jealous?"

"They're gettin' married."

"Thanks for the newsflash."

"We're not."

"Not that it matters anyways. They'll end up divorced in a year only to get remarried two years down the road when she has their child."

"But we're not getting married!"

Chuck looked at her, trying to figure out how much of this was the alcohol she had consumed and how much was actually her talking. She wanted to get married? They had only talked about that briefly.

"We've been dating for like a bijillon years! We don't even live together!"

"That was both of our decision."

"No, Chuckles, it was yours."

One day he was going to figure out why she insisted on calling him Chuckles when she was drunk. But at the moment, that was not what he needed to figure out.

"You're a com—com—you have a phobia!"

"Of what?"

"Me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're afraid of being with me."

He looked over at her, at the look that she was giving him. He knew that this was Blair coming through more than anything else at this point.

"I'm not."

"We've been together since we were 18. And we're 24! 8 years!"

"It's only been six, not eight," he corrected.

"Whatever."

"I want to be with you," he told her.

"Then why don't we live here together?"

She was right. He knew that as soon as she said it. He was afraid. He wanted to be with her more than anyone else, even though they had their times when it seemed like they were never going to work together.

He didn't want to lose her.

That was what he was most afraid of. He was still afraid that once they lived together, once they got engaged, once they got married, that there would be a side of him that he didn't want her to see. He was still afraid of disappointing her, even after all that they had gone through together.

Looking at her, even though she was drunk, he knew that by not taking any steps towards anything was disappointing her more than anything. He needed to fix that.

"Move in with me."

She opened her eyes back up, which she had closed during his long time of thinking. "Wha?"

"Move in with me. Tomorrow, I'll call people to pack up your stuff. You're not returning back to that apartment."

"Really?"

He kissed her, long and hard, to let her know that this was the right step. Rash as it was, this was what they needed to do.

She smiled back at him once he had pulled away. He knew that she was excited.

"Sleep now?"

Or she was just really tired. Either way, it worked for him.

"Yes, Blair, we can sleep now."

He slipped off his shoes and climbed next to her in his—their—bed. She curled up against him and he had to admit that he was already loving this arrangement and quickly fell asleep.

As soon as Blair heard his soft snores, she opened both her eyes. She disentangled their limbs, carefully so that he wouldn't wake up.

She grinned as she looked around and the place she would now be able to call home. She was quite impressed with her acting skills. It was also a good thing that she had come up with such a great plan with Serena's help.

Looking at Chuck fast asleep, she smiled as she realized that these were the moments that the plotting really came in handy.


	6. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

A/N-I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, as these are all kind of fluffy and I'm a bit out of practice on writing happy pieces as of late. Hopefully you all will enjoy this. Thanks to CarolCB for this prompt and if anyone has any other prompts, feel free to suggest them. Feedback is appreciated!

_**

* * *

**_

Love

**I.**

"I love you."

Five year old Blair Waldorf looked horrified at the words that had just escaped Chuck Bass's mouth. She wasn't quite sure how to react at first and then decided she knew exactly how to react.

"Ew!"

"What?"

"You can't love me!" She squealed as he took a step closer to her. "Don't come near me!"

Chuck rolled his eyes, tugging at his bowtie. "I take it back." He smirked at her. "I don't even like you."

"Good," Blair nodded her head.

"You love Nate."

She wrinkled her nose. "Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"No!" She stamped her foot in anger. She hated Chuck Bass for saying what he had just said to her and even more for mentioning her crush on Nate. Nate was practically right next to them!

"You do to!"

"Stop it, Chuck."

"You hafta love Nate."

"I don't!"

"That's not what Serena said!"

Her eyes widened in horror. Serena was talking to Chuck about the things that Blair told her about Nate? This was horrible! She needed to remember to never tell her supposed best friend anything.

"And she said that you wanna kiss him."

Serena was not going to be coming to her birthday party anymore, Blair decided. She couldn't believe that she had told Chuck all of these things, especially since none of them were true!

He leaned towards her to kiss her and she squealed in protest, shoving him away. This was not how it happened in the Disney movies at all. She was a princess; her daddy told her that every day. It was only fair that she got her perfect Disney scene. It wasn't the proper moment.

If he was trying to kiss her, he must be in love with her. This was the worst thing that she could ever imagine happening to her. Chuck Bass being in love with her?

"What are you doing?"

"You do love Nate!"

She stamped her foot again. "No, I don't! And you don't love me!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I know that."

"Then why did you try to kiss me?"

"I'm bored," he shrugged. "And Serena wanted me to tell you…" he paused, trying to remember. "Oh yea, you love Nate." A smirk grew across his face. "I'm gonna go tell Nate."

"No!" If it wouldn't wrinkle her perfectly ironed dress or scuff her shoes, she would have lunged at Chuck. Plus, her mother had taught her to be lady like and she figured punching him wouldn't be exactly what her mother meant.

"Nate!" Chuck ran away from her, faster than she could keep up, even if she had run after him, which she was so not going to.

"I hate you Chuck Bass!"

After watching him tell Nate that she loved him, she knew that she would never ever love Chuck Bass.

**II.**

"I love you."

She looked at the boy standing in front of her. He picked now, of all moments to say this to her? He couldn't have told her months ago, when she wanted him to, when she had needed him to say it back to her.

Chuck giving her a sudden declaration of love was the last thing she needed. She had moved on; she had graduated. In an hour, her graduation party would begin and then she would be flying off to France to spend time with her father and Roman.

"I mean it, Blair. I love you."

She couldn't believe that he was telling her this after all of the months left waiting. How was he expecting her to react; did he want her to jump in his arms and say it back? That was the last thing that she was going to do.

"I have to get ready."

"Come away with me."

She froze in her steps towards the door. "What are talking about?"

"Come away. We can go anywhere you want to go. Together."

For a fleeting moment, she considered it. Then she realized how insane the idea was.

"I can't."

"Forget all of this."

"I can't, Chuck."

He was pleading with her to go and she knew it. She looked into his eyes and she saw a look, a look that she hadn't seen him have in months, not since he got his act together.

He needed her.

"It's my party."

"You've had plenty of parties before. How is this one going to be any different?"

"Everyone is going to be here. I need to make an appearance.

"I need you."

He was admitting it. This was not the Chuck Bass who had been present in the past few months, so determined and headstrong; it was the boy who had let her hold him in her bedroom as he cried.

She bit her lip. She couldn't really consider leaving before this party. It meant more to her than she would ever admit to anyone. But he needed her. Chuck Bass didn't admit to anyone that he needed them.

But she couldn't leave.

Could she?

Her voice shaking she gave him her reply. "I…can't leave…yet."

He met her eyes, hanging on the word yet. There was something more to it, an explanation hanging between the two that he was just waiting for.

"As soon as the party's over," she started, "we'll leave." She was still Blair Waldorf and leaving the party was not an option. "You have to wait for me."

He nodded his head slowly. She was tempted to ask what had happened but she didn't want to press him. She knew that he would tell her eventually.

"I have to finish getting ready," she said, turning from him. She walked back into her room, not realizing right away that he had followed her. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway and looked like he wasn't going to move any time soon.

She was conscious of the fact that he was watching her every move. He was watching her slip off her skirt and blouse and pull her dress on. For only a fleeting moment she was bothered by the way his eyes were boring into her. When she realized that he wasn't doing it to be lewd, her feelings left.

She struggled with the zipper on the back of the dress, twisting her arm around to attempt to get a better grasp. In an instant, Chuck was standing behind her, slowly tugging the zipper up. They stood there in silent, with Chuck's body pressed against hers, when he placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

Just as quickly as he had come over to her, he walked away. "I'm going to go downstairs." With those words, he was gone from the room.

She stood rooted to the spot, trying to figure out if the last ten minutes had really just passed by. She couldn't believe that he had just come into the room, confessing his love for her, then asking her to go away with him.

She couldn't believe that she had agreed.

It had to be a dream.

"B, did I just see Chuck walk out of here?"

So it wasn't a dream.

"Yes."

"What was he doing in here?"

"He…" She hesitated. She didn't want to tell Serena what had just happened. It could all come out later. Right now, she wanted to keep it to herself. "He was just telling me congratulations."

"He could have just said that later, when the party had actually started." Despite the fact that Chuck had been living with them, Serena had never quite warmed up to him.

"It was only for a moment, S," Blair replied, annoyed with Serena. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just stressed. Can you go and check to see if the flowers are all the right…shape?"

"Sure. I'll go make sure that all the flowers are the right…shape."

Blair turned around. Right shape? This is what happened when she received surprise declarations of love.

She checked her reflection in the mirror again, checking to see if her makeup and hair still looked impeccable. After assuring herself that everything was fine, she smoothed the bottom of the skirt out once more, then left the safe haven of her room.

She descended the stairs to see her family members gathered, talking excitedly. After listening for a minute, she realized that they were talking about her trip to France. Her father and Roman were telling of what they were going to do with her and listening to them, her heart sank slowly.

Then she lifted her head to see Chuck across the room. He was sitting alone, holding a drink in his hands, but she could tell that he hadn't taken a sip. She couldn't go back on what she had told him; he needed her.

Soon enough, the party was in full swing. She nodded and smiled, hugged and said thank you to everyone who had come. She was the perfect hostess, as always.

She didn't take her eye off of Chuck once throughout the night. She was trying to figure out what had happened to make him come to her.

"Why do you keep watching Chuck like that?" she jumped a foot when she heard Serena's voice next to her.

She hadn't thought anyone realized that she had been watching. "Nothing. He is just in my constant line of vision."

"Right. Blair, you asked me earlier to see if the flowers are the right shape. What's going on and what does Chuck have to do with it?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the party," she replied.

"Shape of flowers, B, shape of flowers?"

"What's going on with Chuck?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chuck…he's not the same he has been. Something's different right now…something's changed in him," Blair remarked before seeing the look Serena was giving her. Hastily, she added, "From what I can tell. He hasn't taken a drink all night."

"So you were watching him."

"No."

"Stop denying it and I don't know what's going on with him. It's not like I go to him and have Full House feel good moments with him. It probably has something to do with the company. Or maybe that package that he received the other day."

"Package?"

"Don't bother asking what was in it, because I don't know. He's been moody and weird since he got it, whatever it was," Serena replied.

Blair just nodded, focusing on Chuck again. He was talking to Lily now, their voices low. She wondered if he was telling her that they were going away.

The party wasn't over soon enough. She said her goodbyes, once again thanking everyone for coming. Finally, the Van der Woodsens, Chuck, and her family were the only ones who were left.

Chuck pulled her to the side as the families conversed. She thought that he was going to tell her that he no longer wanted to go anywhere with her, that he didn't mean anything he had said to her.

"Do you have bags ready?" he asked, his voice soft.

She nodded her head. "What are we doing? Are we just going to walk out of here? Not tell anyone?"

In an instant, the usual smirk, something that Blair found she had missed, was back on his face. "Actually, I already took care of that."

"Took care of what?"

"Telling your family."

She looked over his shoulder to see everyone staring at the two, bright smiles on their face (the largest smile was on Cyrus's, of course). Even her father, who she would have assumed would be unhappy with the news, was smiling.

Chuck always did have a way of charming everyone else's parents.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the elevator. She thought for a minute to ask about her bags, but realized that he would take care of everything.

She climbed into the limo, where she realized that he had grabbed a hold of her hand and hadn't let go of it. This was different; it was new. She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

All she knew was that it felt right.

They rode along in silence, Chuck staring out the window. The silence was comfortable, though, so it didn't matter. Soon enough, the limo stopped and they climbed out into the night.

He turned to her abruptly, dropping her hand. "Are you sure?"

Why was he doubting her all of the sudden? She had agreed and she never backed out of an agreement.

"I'm sure."

He stared into her eyes before leading her along. She grasped for his hand in the darkness and he took it again.

She didn't know where they were going or where they were going to end up. Even though she had no clue about things that normally would have bothered her, she let it go. Because somehow, she knew that everything was going to be all right.

**III.**

Blair couldn't believe that she had ever thought the stupid basshole could only love one person.

Watching him say goodbye to a young, blond woman made her realize that the first thing she was going to do when she got back to their home was call a lawyer.

She glared at the woman's retreating form. She couldn't believe that this was the woman Chuck was cheating with. She wasn't even very pretty.

She turned to see that Chuck was walking towards her hiding spot (behind a tree, because it was the first place that she had found to hide behind). She quickly walked towards the cab that was parked, waiting for her, sliding inside of it.

She slipped on her dark sunglasses when she noticed that Chuck was now walking towards the taxi (which smelled and was overall just disgusting) that she was sitting in. She tried to shrink down in her seat but was unsuccessful (plus, ew).

Okay. So maybe she had been following Chuck to prove that he was cheating on her. He had been acting so out of it as of late, cheating was the only plausible solution.

"You can le—"

The door opened up and Chuck stuck his head inside, an amused smirk on his face. Now she wished she had been able to shrink down in the seats.

"And here I thought you preferred the comfort of the limo."

Oh. The limo. She was about to spring out of the taxi when she realized that she needed to play it cool.

"Well, I just needed to take a taxi, to get to my next meeting."

"And you just happened to be at the same place I was having my meeting?"

"We were stuck. In traffic."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Blair then looked to notice that traffic was moving at a nice pace and that they were parked. She was starting to lose her touch.

Chuck grabbed her hand, throwing some money to the driver before pulling her to her feet. He grinned at her and for a minute she melted until she remembered that she was going to divorce him.

"I hate you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to assume that you saw me and that woman."

"Yes! I cannot believe you would cheat on me! Especially when I'm going through all of this agony of carrying your child," she hissed.

"Let's go in the limo, no need to start a scene for all of New York to see."

"I'll cause a scene if I want to."

"I know you will." He led her into the limo, helping her inside. He grabbed her hands, though she pulled away from him. She turned and looked out the window and heard him sigh.

"Blair," he started, moving towards her. "I wasn't cheating on you."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that you were just out on a business lunch with that woman?"

"Yes."

She just shook her head, turning to face him. "I don't believe you."

"It was a business lunch, nothing more than that. I wouldn't do that to you. You're being ridiculous." He kissed her lightly, resting a hand on her stomach. "I love you."

She knew this. She'd known it for years, despite everything they had gone through together. Sometimes, moments like this, she still felt that there was reason to doubt him. Looking into his eyes, she realized that she was telling the truth. She knew him well enough to know when he was telling her the truth, despite the fact that it didn't always seems like that.

"I love you too," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "But you've been acting so distant lately and that woman has been calling constantly and you always take her calls."

"I didn't want to tell you this, not know. We're losing money."

She sat up straighter. "What?"

"Not a lot. Just enough to raise a little alarm though. We're working on it. That's what that lunch was about."

"Oh." Now she felt ridiculous about following him. Well, she had felt ridiculous in the first place, it was just increased now that she knew the truth.

She would blame it on the pregnancy. She had been using it as her excuse for the past seven months and he had accepted it. Even though she knew that he would be teasing her about this one for a while.

"Blair, for future reference when you want to spy on me? Hire a private investigator. Somehow, I think they'll be better at not giving themselves away."

**IV.**

It had been three weeks since their son, Joshua Charles Bass, had been born.

Chuck was almost certain that he hadn't loved anyone else quite like he loved Joshua. He was perfect; even more so because he was his son with Blair.

He was standing over the baby right now, just watching him sleep. It was a rare moment to have silence in their home now but Chuck loved it. He had no clue how much he would love having a son, considering how scared he had been since the moment he had found out they were going to be having a baby.

Now that he was here, he couldn't remember how it was without him, despite the fact that it had only been three weeks ago. Joshua was the perfect fit into their lives.

He was trying to figure out when he had turned into a sap, because really, he hadn't been like this before.

"Chuck?"

He turned to look at his wife who was walking towards him, looking exhausted. He knew that he probably looked similar.

"I like when he sleeps," Blair remarked, leaning against her husband, yawning. "Why aren't you in bed? You have a meeting in the morning. You should get some sleep."

"I just wanted to check on Joshua," he replied, looking once more on his son. "Making sure he was okay."

Blair smiled at him. She wouldn't tell him until much later in their life together how proud and happy he made her in those moments.

"I love you," she stated, kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you too," he muttered, not taking his eyes off Joshua still.

Blair tugged on his arm. "He'll be up in another two hours. You can stare at him then."

"All right, all right, I'm coming to bed." He glanced once more at the baby, then allowed Blair to lead him to their bed.

"When our son has major paranoia issues when he grows up, always thinking someone is staring at him, I'm going to tell him it's your fault."


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N-Thanks much for all the reviews for the previous chapters and special thanks as always to Meg for editing. If anyone has any prompts at all, feel free to suggest them!

_** Shopping **_

**I.**

"Miss Blair!"

"Mr. Chuck!"

Seven year old Blair looked over at Chuck, giggling. "This is fun," she whispered, then pushed him away from the rack of clothes.

"Watch my scarf!" he exclaimed as the scarf that Blair was clutching onto was slipping.

"Shh, you're going to get us caught!"

That afternoon, Dorota had taken Blair out shopping as Eleanor couldn't find time to take her out herself. They had run into Chuck and his nanny and immediately started their shopping adventure together.

But the two children had found themselves bored with the shopping once it had turned to a list that didn't involve anything for them and they had devised a plan to make the day more interesting. They had decided to play a game of Hide and Seek…they were hiding and Dorota and Chuck's nanny were the seekers.

So far, they weren't doing a very good job at finding them.

"If you would just stop pulling on it…"

"Maybe you should stop wearing it," Blair retorted.

"At least I don't wear stupid headbands." Chuck stuck out his tongue at Blair.

"My headbands are prettier than your stupid scarf! And your bowtie!" Blair reached out and tugged on his bowtie.

"Hey!" He pulled her hands away from him. "Don't touch my bowtie!"

"What about your scarf?" She gave him an evil grin as she pulled the scarf away from his neck. "You can't catch me!"

"Give it back, Blair!" Chuck started to chase after her as she weaved in out of the racks of clothes, still hearing the cries of their seekers. "I want it back!"

"No! You made fun of my headband!" Their game of Hide and Seek was forgotten as they ran right past Dorota.

"Miss Blair! Mr. Chuck!" Dorota's hands went to her face as she watched the two children sprint across the store. "Your mother going to be so angry!"

Blair ignored Dorota as she continued running. Chuck finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm and ripping the headband off her head.

"Ha! I've got your headband!"

"Give it back!" Blair stomped her foot, her chestnut curls shaking as she did so.

"Not until you give my scarf back."

"No!" She was about to take off running again, but Dorota walked over, grabbing her arm.

"Miss Blair, not how we behave."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I was bored, Dorota."

"Give Mr. Chuck scarf back."

She sighed as she held out the scarf to him. "Fine. Here, Chuck, take your stupid scarf back."

Chuck grinned as he put the scarf back around his neck. "Thanks, Blair."

"Give me my headband back now," Blair demanded, holding out her hand.

"Fine." He reluctantly handed it back to her and she immediately placed it back on her head.

She glared at him before looking at Dorota. "Is it perfect?"

"Of course Miss Blair."

"Good." Blair turned to Chuck once again, glaring at him. He stuck out his tongue at her, taunting her with his scarf. She scowled and grabbed onto Dorota's hand, her fun over and ready to leave.

This was going to be the last time she shopped with Chuck Bass.

**II. **

Chuck looked over at Nate as he ran his hands through his hair, checking his watch. He just shook his head as he watched this happen.

"Nathaniel, if Blair sees you looking so uninterested, she might bite your head off," he said, lifting his glass to his lips.

"I have soccer practice, I don't have time for this," Nate replied, checking his watch once again.

"I don't understand why you think that soccer is more interesting than watching Blair model new clothes for us."

"Coach said he wouldn't put me in the game if I'm not there. I already missed practice once because of Blair and her constant need to take me shopping." He checked his watch once more. "Listen, I really gotta go. Tell her that I'm sorry."

Nate was out of his seat and the store faster than Chuck could blink. He just shook his head at his friend, waiting to see how Blair reacted to this.

The curtain was pulled back and Blair stepped out, a large smile on her face. She was wearing a stunning blue gown that hugged her body in all the right places. Had he been drinking something at that moment, he certainly would have choked. He couldn't believe how…perfect she looked in the dress.

As soon as she saw the empty chair next to Chuck though, her face fell. "Where's Nate?"

"He had to go to his practice."

She gave a frustrated sigh. She narrowed her eyes at Chuck. "And you didn't do anything to stop him?"

"I told him that this was much more interesting than soccer," Chuck replied, shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip.

"I thought that he wanted to spend more time with me," Blair remarked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She bit her lip. "What do you think of this dress?"

He studied her from behind and then stood up, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. He felt his heart beat faster at the sight of her.

"You look perfect." He dropped her hand, taking a step closer to her. He touched the fabric of the dress, slowly slipping his hand around her back.

She swatted him away and tried to look disgusted with his behavior but he could still see a small gleam of excitement in her eyes. Just like that, her face hardened and it was gone.

"Thank you Chuck, but I don't appreciate being molested." She turned on her heel and walked back through the curtain, pulling it closed quickly.

He took a seat, smirking as he heard her whisper quietly to the woman that she was going to take the dress.

**III.**

"What about this one, Chuck?" Blair stood in front of her boyfriend, tapping her foot impatiently. His head was leaning back and he wasn't responding to her. "Chuck?" Moving closer to him, she realized that he had fallen asleep. "Chuck!" She brought her foot up, swiftly kicking him in the shin.

His eyes shot open and he immediately straightened up. "What the hell was that for, Waldorf?"

"You fell asleep," she replied.

"You've been in there forever." He rolled his eyes at her. "How could I have not fallen asleep?"

"I didn't bring you with me so that you could sleep comfortably. You're supposed to be helping me find the perfect dress." She grinned wickedly at him. "I thought I told you that if you were on your best behavior you would get rewarded."

"I told you I liked the last one the best," he stated with a wave of his hand. "We've been at this for five hours. There were so many better ways we could have spent the last five hours. You better be making up for those five hours."

"I didn't like the last one." She turned and looked in the mirror, studying her reflection. "I don't really like this one either." She looked back at him. "If you fall asleep again, then I can't say you'll be getting anything."

"What's wrong with that one? I certainly like the view," he stated, looking at the daring neckline of the dress. Blair never usually wore dresses quite like that, so he was enjoying it while it lasted.

She crossed her arms unhappily, glaring at him. "I definitely won't be taking this dress."

"Blair, whatever dress you end up picking will just end up on the floor at the end of the night, so why does it even matter?" he questioned with a smirk.

She glared at him as she walked back into the dressing area, pulling the curtain shut tightly behind her. The saleswoman standing next to him looked completely exhausted, leaning against the wall. He didn't really blame her for looking so tired, considering Blair had tried on so many dresses—some of them more than once.

"Why don't you go and find another dress for her?" he asked softly. "In that color." He nodded his head, wanting the woman to leave them alone for a few minutes. She had been there all day and he was ready to start shopping for Blair himself, because she obviously wasn't doing a good job with it.

She listened to him, scurrying out of there. He smiled at the fear that Blair had instilled in the majority of the women there and hoped that she would stay away for a while. He needed some alone time with Blair.

He pulled the curtain to the room aside. Blair was standing in front of the mirror, pinching her sides and sucking in her breath. She raised her eyes to look at Chuck when he closed the curtain behind him.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she said, turning around.

"When has that ever stopped me?" He moved closer to her, pinning her against the wall. "I do love the way this dress looks on you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You just like what you can see. I won't be wearing this dress."

"Good. No one but me should be able to see that," he muttered as he brought his lips to hers.

"Chuck, we're in a store…." Her statement was quickly quieted by him and a moan escaped from her.

"Your point?" He ran his hands over her body. "Now that I think about it, this dress has far too much to it." He pulled her away from the wall, pulling down the zipper to her dress, not moving his lips where they now were on her neck.

"Miss Waldorf?" They were startled by the woman peeking her head through the curtain. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"I was just helping her out of her dress." Chuck looked at the dress that was in the woman's hands. "She'll take that one."

"Chuck!" Blair protested. "I haven't even tried it on."

"It'll look great on you," he replied. "She'll take the one she's wearing also."

"I told you I'm not going to wear this out in public!" she hissed.

He grinned at her. "Who said that was for the public eye?"

She tried to give him a disapproving look but instead broke out into a small smile. He loved seeing her face light up like that, especially when he was the cause of it.

"She's going to wear that one out of the store," he told the woman, not taking his eyes off of Blair.

"I thought we were going out," she said, tugging at the zipper as the woman ducked out of the room. "And I still have another store to go to. I need a new skirt…"

"Change of plans." He kissed her again, pulling her hands away from the zipper. "Keep it on."

"Wasn't it only a few minutes ago that you wanted me out of the dress, Bass?" she smirked at him.

"I think it can wait until we get back to my suite," he whispered, once again trailing his hands over her body. "Remember my reward?"

"Who said you were still getting that? You broke the rules." She pulled him closer to her, bringing her lips to his neck. "But maybe you deserve some sort of reward…"

He groaned as she let her own hands wander. It was a brief moment and then she pulled her body away from his.

"Tease," he muttered as she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"If you go to one more store with me, then we'll be finished," she remarked, tugging the zipper down from the dress. "And you'll get a great reward, I promise." She leaned in, leaving a light kiss on his lips. She then shoved open the curtain. "Now, out while I change."

"I'll be in the limo waiting," he replied, leaving the store quickly. He shook his head as he climbed inside. Even though he knew that Blair was a woman on a mission when it came to shopping, he was going to be sure that she ditched the idea of the last store. Five hours watching her change into so many different outfits was finally getting to him. It was high time he got his reward anyways.

As he watched Blair walk out of the store, he noted that her coat was attempting to cover the dress. Smirking, he knew that he had won this one.

**IV.**

"Slow down, B!"

"You hurry up, we're going to lose him!"

"Umph." Serena was finally able to catch her breath as Blair stopped, only to run into the back of her. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I need to know what he's going to get me for Christmas."

"Here's an idea: wait until Christmas morning when he gives it to you!" Serena suggested.

"I can't do that!"

Serena shook her head. "I've never been able to figure out how your mind works, even after all of these years. Can you explain why we are stalking poor Chuck while he is just trying to shop?"

"I need to make sure his Christmas gift is as good as the one that I'm going to be giving him," Blair replied as if this was the most logical idea in the world. "It's our first Christmas together with us living together. If he is getting me a crap gift, then I know that it isn't working and that he definitely doesn't deserve the gift I'm giving him."

"What's your gift?" Serena paused. "I take that back. It probably involves sex and that's not what I want to hear about right now."

"That's part of it." Blair smiled as she thought of what she was planning for Chuck.

Serena made a noise of disgust. "Ew, Blair. Ew!"

"But I bought him something too. A new watch. There was an incident with his old one that he loved and he hasn't found another one that he likes. I found the exact one that he had before and I know that he's going to love it."

"That's so sweet!" Serena squealed.

"I know, I try."

Blair looked at the store that Chuck had just walked into, having the perfect view of him. He was looking at blouses. As soon as she saw the one that he was holding in his hands, her heart dropped.

"Serena! Do you see that blouse?!"

Serena peeked around Blair's shoulder, squinting to look at the blouse. "That's…wow. There aren't really words for it…."

"It's ugly, S, ugly! He's going to break up with me and this will be his parting gift! An ugly blouse!"

"That can't be for you. He knows that you have way better taste in clothes than that. I thought he had better taste in clothes than that."

"This is horrible!" Blair wanted to stomp into the store and tear the blouse out of his hands as he was lifting it up to get a better look at it. "And I can tell from here that isn't my size! It's way too large for me! He thinks I'm getting fat!"

Serena massaged her temples, getting a Blair induced headache. She never should have gone on this little shopping excursion with Blair. She thought of Dan, sitting at home, waiting for her to come home. It could take hours to calm Blair down.

"He doesn't think you're getting fat," Serena said. "I'm sure that there is just a misunderstanding."

Blair crossed her arms as Chuck went out of view. She turned to Serena. "I hate him."

"You don't; you love him."

"No, I hate him."

"Go talk to him."

"And give away that I've been following him since he left the apartment? Then he'll surely break up with me. This is so horrible," Blair moaned, throwing her arms around Serena.

Serena patted her friends head, sighing. It didn't seem like she was going to be getting home to Dan anytime soon. "It's all right, B, I'm sure he's not going to break up with you."

"He is! He's finally had enough of me and he doesn't love me anymore." And now Blair was in tears. This was going to be a long night.

Serena lifted her eyes and was shocked to see Chuck standing behind them, looking like he was confused and that he was going to laugh at the sight in front of him.

"Um, Blair, you should look behind you."

Blair lifted her head and jumped in surprise at Chuck standing behind her. She furiously wiped at her eyes to hide any tears that might have fallen from her eyes. She looked back at Serena.

"I think that I'm just going to go home now to Dan," Serena said, with a wave of her hand. "Thanks for the fun afternoon, B!"

"Why don't you come into the limo, Blair," Chuck said, opening the door.

She crossed her arms unhappily but did. It was cold and she had been following Chuck in it for a while now. She didn't say anything as she slid across the seat, turning her back away from him.

"Now what was this I heard about someone breaking up with you?" He was right next to her; there was really no way to escape him. "You must have been talking about your secret boyfriend."

"No, I was talking about you!" she turned on him, glaring at him. And then he had the audacity to laugh at her for that. "I can't believe you just laughed at me!"

"It's because it's a ridiculous statement!"

"Then why did you buy me that hideous blouse?"

"What hideous blouse?" Chuck questioned.

"The one in your hands."

He started laughing once again, looking down at the bag. She glared at him as he continued laughing.

"You bought it in a bigger six than I am too! I could see you from the sidewalk! You think I'm getting fat!"

"Blair." He grabbed her shoulders so that she couldn't turn away. "That's not for you. That's for the maid."

"The…maid?" Blair questioned. "You get a present for the maid?"

"I have been for the past few years, as a nice gesture." He watched as a smile formed on her face and she looked like she was going to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"You're just being so thoughtful!"

"I have my moments," he grumbled, letting go of her shoulders. "I would never buy something this ugly for you. As much as I try, my maid just refuses to wear anything stylish that I've bought for her. These are the only things that she likes to wear."

Blair looked down at the bag, studying the blouse. Upon closer inspection, she realized that she had seen similar patterns on the maid. "I've realized this."

"I did not get you a hideous blouse," Chuck stated.

"You didn't get me a blouse at all did you?" Blair questioned. If he had gotten her that, she was going to go return the watch as soon as they returned to the apartment.

"Blair, when have I ever gotten you a blouse? Even when we weren't dating, I seem to remember spending quite a bit of money on some expensive jewelry."

Blair smiled widely. "Does that mean that you've gotten me more expensive jewelry this year?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out on Christmas." He smirked, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You won't tell me now?" she pouted.

"No. Is that why you followed me all morning? To find out what I got you for Christmas?"

"No," she lied.

"Blair, you can't lie to me."

"Fine, I just wanted to make sure that you were getting me a gift worthy of what I'm giving you."

"When I have ever not given you a worthy gift?"

She didn't respond, instead slipping under his arm, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she knew that he thought that she was going to drop the whole gift subject.

And she was…until they went home and he hopped into the shower. But he didn't need to know that one.

**V.**

She picked a small shirt off the display, unable to keep her smile from growing as she held the little garment in her hands. She turned to Chuck who was studying a display of bowties intently.

"Chuck," she called out.

"Wait, I'm picking out the best bowtie," he replied, not looking up at her.

Blair rolled her eyes, walking back over to him. He picked up one of the small bowties, holding it up to her. "This one is the perfect one for our son to wear."

"I draw the line at putting our son in bowties," she remarked. "And we don't even know if it's a boy yet, Chuck. Don't you think it's a little preemptive to be buying bowties?"

"You put our daughter in headbands." He gestured to their two year old daughter standing next to him, clutching his leg as he examined the bowties. A red headband with a bow adorned her head. "Our first one was a girl. This one is bound to be a boy. Bass's always have a boy."

"Yes, but headbands are different than bowties."

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are."

"Pretty." Blair looked down at her daughter as she held out one of the bowties to her mother. Sighing, Blair took it. She knew that she had lost this one.

"See, even Elizabeth wants us to dress her brother in bowties," Chuck remarked, lifting his daughter into his arms. He kissed her cheek. "You have great taste."

"Well, she's our daughter, of course she does." Blair held the shirt up to Chuck. "And we don't know if it's a boy, yet, Chuck, so we shouldn't buy any. What about this?"

"Blair, it has baby animals on it. There is a tiny cow."

"It's cute," she replied, smiling at it.

"Yucky."

"She gets her good tastes from her father," Chuck replied.

Blair shook her head as she placed the shirt back down. "I have good taste too!"

"You do, just not when it comes to clothing for our son."

"What if it's a girl? We will have one confused daughter wearing bowties."

"It'll be a boy," Chuck nodded, looking at his daughter. "Right, Elizabeth? This Bass is going to be a little boy."

"Baby brother!"

"You've been poisoning her mind."

Chuck held up a bowtie once again. "Come on, Blair, just imagine our son in a bowtie."

She smiled at him as she had the image in her head. She wasn't going to admit to him that she had been having the same thought as he ever since they found out that she was pregnant again. A mini-Chuck Bass, complete with a bowtie and patterned scarf.

"Aha! See you want it too!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Fine, I want to get a bowtie."

"We get our bowtie, Elizabeth. Hand Mommy the one that you want."

Blair's smile grew wider as she grabbed the one from her daughter's hand. She kiss Elizabeth's cheek and then Chuck's. He grinned at her.

"I'm glad that you're finally seeing our way. I knew it wouldn't take much for you to want to get a bowtie."

"We're buying a headband too."


	8. Test

_**Test**_

**I.**

"Chuck." Blair looked up from her notebook, glaring at Chuck's lounging form on her bed. She scowled at him before standing and walking over to him.

"Chuck." She tapped him on the shoulder for extra emphasis. He turned his head, glaring at her.

"Waldorf, please. I'm trying to watch this movie and drink my scotch." He tipped his glass towards her before turning his attention back to his movie.

Blair's mouth dropped open in shock. "Bass, you are not supposed to have that in my room. If my mother or father came in here…."

Chuck let out a laugh. "Your father knows that you know where the key to his liquor cabinet is. You told me yourself, one night when we were drinking. I highly doubt that anything would happen to you if either one of them came in here."

"I did not tell you about Daddy knowing that!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms unhappily. Chuck was more than frustrating half the time. She didn't know why she even allowed him in her home, let alone her bedroom.

"Oh, yes, you did. When you're drunk, you'll share just about anything with anyone. One thing you will not do, though, is take off your clothes." Chuck smirked as he took another sip of his drink. "No wonder Nathaniel has yet to get in your pants." His smirk grew wider. "I'm going to have to change that one day. I mean, the whole you being drunk and keeping your clothes on. It just doesn't work for me."

Blair let out a small scream and felt like tearing her hair out. "Why are you even here, Bass? If it's to annoy the hell out of me, you can just leave now."

"We're supposed to be studying for that huge exam tomorrow. My, my, Waldorf, you certainly are losing your touch."

"We're studying in a group with Serena and Nate. And I'm trying to study; you're the one drinking and watching some idiotic movie."

"I never study," Chuck said, turning to fully face Blair. "Well…I don't study from books. If I study anything, I prefer to study human anatomy…with live subjects, of course."

"You're disgusting," Blair groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Where are Nate and Serena? They should have been here by now."

As if they were reading her mind, her phone rang with a text from Serena announcing the two blonds were going to be late. Blair frowned, realizing the two had probably been distracted by something shiny. Still, that meant she had to spend more time alone with Chuck, the last thing that she wanted to be doing. She wasn't going to get any studying done with him there.

"What, the two lovebirds not coming?" Chuck questioned absentmindedly, staring once again at the television screen.

"Excuse me, Chuck, Nate is my boyfriend. They are just caught up at the moment," Blair replied, grabbing the remote and flipping off the TV, despite Chuck's protests. "Now, it is time to study. We are both going to do extremely well tomorrow."

Chuck laughed, stopping when he saw the glare he was receiving, turning it into a fake cough. He would never admit it to anyone, ever, not even on his deathbed, but, sometimes, Blair Waldorf truly scared him. Not to the extent that his father scared him—no one could reach it—but still. She instilled some sort of fear in him, just to do what she said.

Blair raised her eyes to see Chuck glancing at a book, looking as if he was incredibly confused. She rolled her eyes, wondering if Chuck had even opened a book this year.

"Chuck, if you want, you can quiz me. It'll help you study, maybe, considering the whole reading the textbook doesn't seem to be working out for you."

Chuck slammed the book closed. "It was working fine, until I remembered—I don't study. I think I'll be going now, Waldorf."

"Fine, it's not like you're helping me anyways. I'll just wait until Serena and Nate come and one of them can quiz me, I guess," Blair muttered, sighing heavily. She looked down at her notebook and sighed again.

Chuck shook his head and let out a small groan. He suddenly felt compelled to help Blair out with her studying, something he had never ever wanted to do before. Not only did Blair Waldorf scare him sometimes, but, apparently, she had some sort of weird control over her.

"All right, Waldorf, I'll help you out." Chuck grabbed her notebook out of her hands, sitting back on the bed. "What do I need to do?"

Blair's face lit up with a wide smile. "There's a list of typed up questions that I created that are similar to the ones that will probably be on the exam tomorrow. Just quiz me on them."

Chuck flipped through the packet, eyes wide at the size of it. "What the hell, Blair, this is about 20 pages worth of questions."

Blair just shrugged her shoulders. "Nate always does it for me. Please?"

He groaned again. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." After this day, he was never going to study again, even if Blair Waldorf wanted him to. She didn't have that much control over him.

**II.**

Her eyelids fluttered closed, letting herself give in for only a moment. When she heard him whisper her name in her ear, she snapped back reality, regaining her composure.

"Chuck." She pressed her small hands to his bare chest (when had he lost his shirt?)

"Let it up, Waldorf," he muttered against her skin as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"We…." She trailed off, more than a little by what he was now doing to her neck. "We…." She pulled herself away from him once again. No way was she able to keep a clear mind if he was doing that to her. She scooted across the bed to put some sort of distance between them. "We have an exam tomorrow."

"And your point is…?" he questioned, his dark eyes staring into hers. He crawled across the bed to her and started assaulting her neck just as he had moments before.

"We…we haven't even studied yet," she replied meekly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They—okay, Blair—intended to study for their American History exam that was the following day. That had been her full intention—she had even invited Serena and Dan over to study with them.

Their books were on the floor, unopened and they were tangled in each other within minutes of being left alone in the room.

It had only been a short while since they had first been together. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off one another every time they were alone together. It was all new and different for Blair and she was still not totally certain how she felt about whatever they were. She did know that she was enjoying the whole secrecy thing that came along with this situation. It gave her a thrill that she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

"You'll pass no matter if you study or not," he muttered, his breath hot on her skin. "I'll do okay but it doesn't matter anyways because my father will have donated something to the school that will ensure I have the grades to get into an Ivy League. That's how it's always been and it's not going to change. So if we fool around instead of studying, no one will be the wiser."

She was going to protest but gave up when he continued unbuttoning her blouse. She heard him suck in his breath when he saw that she was wearing what he had decided was his favorite bra of hers and she gave him a satisfied smirk. As he started trailing kisses from her neck down (barely missing an inch of skin, something she found to be quite satisfactory), she realized that this was much better than studying. She had been crazy to think otherwise. He glanced up at her, a devilish smirk on his face as his hands slipped under her skirt and hooked into the waistband of her panties.

Just as he was about to pull them down, a knock sounded on Blair's door. She sat up, her eyes wide in shock, terror, and…pleasure at the prospect of being caught with Chuck Bass pulling down her panties.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena and…Mr. Dan here to see you," Dorota said, unable to hide her disgust at Dan Humphrey being there to see Blair. At any other time, she would have expressed pride in her maid. "I let them up, yes?"

"Yes, Dorota, let them up," Blair replied, buttoning her blouse, much to Chuck's dismay of no longer being able to see his favorite bra. It didn't stop him from giving her another devilish grin and started to try and pull off her panties once again.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"Finishing what I've started," he replied.

"Bass, stop right now and put your shirt on," she said. He didn't listen once again and she grabbed his head by the hair. "I mean it, Bass."

He rolled his eyes but did as she told him. She fixed her skirt, standing and opening the door just as Serena was about to knock.

"Oh, hey, B," Serena greeted, bouncing into the room. "I'm so nervous about this exam tomorrow." She glanced at Chuck, lounging casually on Blair's bed. "What is he doing here?"

"Just to study, like you and Humphrey." Blair cast a glance at Dan, wondering why she had even allowed him to come in her home.

"Chuck Bass is going to study?" Serena looked between the two, a suspicious look on her face. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Serena; I'm turning over a new leaf. Waldorf invited me to your little study group; how could I resist?"

Dan seemed to find this an acceptable answer as he sat down, pulling his books out of his bag. Chuck lounged against Blair's pillows, giving Blair a satisfied smirk. Serena stepped towards her best friend, leaning towards her ear.

"Next time you want us to believe that something wasn't going on in here before we came here, you really should try to button your shirt correctly."

**III.**

Chuck peered around the corner, seeing Blair still sitting in the chair outside her classroom. There was a notebook open on her lap and he could see that she was muttering to herself. He smiled and wondered if she was going to like his surprise or really hate him for it.

As he watched the professor walk to the door, he really hoped that she was going to love it. If she didn't…he was most likely going to be spending some time alone.

He turned from his corner and walked towards them. Blair was talking animatedly to the professor, most likely about the test she was supposed to be taking in a few minutes. The professor looked a little uncomfortable, probably because Blair came off a little strong when it came to her academics.

"Blair!" Chuck called out her name and she turned around to look at him. Her face was first one of surprise, then one of concern.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? I thought you were on that business trip until next week," Blair remarked, her eyes narrowing. She was already suspicious—she really picked up on things far too soon.

"There was an accident and I needed to come home. But before I went to the hospital, I had to come get you; it was requested of me for you to be there too."

"What happened?" Blair questioned, walking towards him. He could hear the panic in her tone and for a minute he felt guilty about making her worry. Then he remembered that it would be totally worth it in the end, so he pushed the guilt away. "Is everyone all right?"

"No time to explain. We really should be going. We have to get there as fast as we can."

"Wait." Blair stopped in her tracks. "I have a test. I've been studying all right and it counts for such a large part of my grade."

Chuck glanced at the professor, hoping that he was still going to do what he had been asked. If not, there were going to be some serious problems.

"It's fine, Miss Waldorf. Please, go find out what's happening. Don't worry about this test."

Chuck nodded and reached out to shake his hand. What Blair didn't know was that there was a 50 dollar bill that Chuck slipped to the professor. He then grabbed his girlfriend's hand, leading her out of the building.

As soon as they were in the limo, Chuck pushed Blair against the seat and kissed her. It had been two weeks since he had kissed her and it had been a long two weeks.

"Chuck, as nice of a greeting as that was, shouldn't we be getting to the hospital."

Chuck grinned. "Nothing happened."

Blair put her hand on his chest to stop him. "What are you saying?"

"It was a surprise for our anniversary today."

"I thought we had agreed we were going to celebrate that later, when you returned from your business trip." Blair's eyes narrowed and Chuck swallowed, loosening his tie. Her reaction was expected to be this, but he was still nervous about what she was going to do.

"I figured this was a much better surprise. Happy anniversary." Chuck leaned in to kiss her but she shoved him away.

"You Basshole! I'm missing a huge test so we can, what, go have sex in your suite all afternoon?"

"That is actually an excellent idea but I have a few things planned for us first."

"You have to bring me back right now!" she exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and knew this was going to take more than just talking. He leaned closer to her, kissing her neck. "Listen, Waldorf, I paid your professor to give you an A."

She let out a small squeak and he knew that she was going to say something in protest, so he kissed her on the mouth again. He made sure it was a kiss to remind her of what she had been missing in the last two weeks. "He told me he would give you the A anyways because you are his best student and show a lot of potential."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Chuck smirked, knowing that he had her. He knew exactly how to get to her, something that would have bothered him just a few years ago. He now loved that he knew everything about this girl.

Blair allowed him to kiss her for a few minutes, things getting heated after being away from each other for so long.

"Chuck?"

"Mhmm?"

"Don't ever pull a stunt like this again," she warned before crashing her lips into his.

"I think I can listen to that," he muttered.

She pulled away from him, causing him to groan at the loss of contact. She had a wicked grin on her face, which either meant something good or bad, hopefully good in this situation.

"You can repay me for making me a miss a test I spent all night studying for by cancelling all our plans and taking me straight back to your suite. There you can properly wish me a happy anniversary."

**IV.**

"It's just a stupid test," Blair muttered, turning the box over and over in her hands. "I shouldn't be nervous."

"You're allowed to be nervous, Blair," Chuck replied, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it tightly. "I'm nervous, so you have every right to be."

She glanced at the box again and he could see the wheels in her head working on over time. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips gently.

"Go on and take it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"It could be negative." She paused, biting her lip. "Or…it could be positive."

"Just go and take it." He kissed her again, trying to instill some confidence in her about this, but he knew that it was a lost cause.

Blair nodded as she walked to the bathroom, trying to show Chuck that she was confident about the outcome. Chuck could see her faltering under her mask.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, he buried his head in his hands. Taking a pregnancy test should not be this difficult. They were supposed to be happy and excited about the prospect of a baby, not dreading if it was positive.

This was not the first time they had suspected that Blair was pregnant. In fact, if the results were positive, then this would be the fourth time Blair was pregnant.

Her previous pregnancies had resulted in miscarriages due to Blair's "condition" as everyone referred to it from her teenage years. With each miscarriage that happened, a part of Blair was lost. He knew she wanted a baby more than anything and he was to do everything in his power to get her what she wanted. He just didn't want to really lose her, something that he had feared ever since the second pregnancy. He would never be able to live his life without her.

Part of him wished this test would be negative. Maybe then he could convince Blair to consider adoption. He had the information ready as soon as she wanted to read about it.

He knew it was selfish of him to not want their own baby because he couldn't live without his Blair. He just wouldn't be the same Chuck as he was with her. She had changed him to be a part of Chuck and Blair and he didn't think he could ever go back to being just Chuck.

He glanced at his watch; hadn't she been in there too long already? He stood, knocking on the bathroom door. "Blair? Is everything all right?"

Slowly, the door opened and Chuck walked inside. Blair was standing at the counter, staring at the stick. She lifted her head to look at him.

"It's positive."

He peered at it and saw that it was indeed positive (he had looked at so many; he no longer needed instructions on what was positive). He stood frozen to his spot, as did Blair. Neither knew what to do.

The first time they had a positive one, they had celebrated for hours, telling everyone they could. They had been young and naïve then, even though it had been only a few years before. They had grown through what had happened to them and now, they weren't quite sure how they should be reacting.

"What…what do we do now?" Blair questioned, her voice small and shaky.

"We call the doctor and make an appointment to confirm and then find out what we can do." Chuck needed to be levelheaded one in this all. Blair wouldn't be able to keep control of her emotions or control of anything and Chuck needed to be there for her. It was a part of being Chuck and Blair; he needed to be the one who was there.

Blair nodded, then walked to her husband, allowing him to envelope her in his open arms. He already knew that she was crying and he held her close to him, wishing he could tell her that everything was going to be fine. He couldn't lie to her anymore, not when both knew that there was a possibility of it not being okay.

It was the vulnerable side to Chuck and Blair that no one ever saw. They tried not to let anyone see their fear and pain; they wanted to appear strong. In the moments they were alone, they let themselves give into those, especially with what they now could possibly be facing.

"I'm scared."

"Me too," Chuck admitted. She was the only person who would ever know about his fear. "We'll get through it. Whatever happens, we'll work through it."

A smile flicked across her face. "Because we're Chuck and Blair."

**V. **

Chuck paced back and forth, ready to throw something across the hospital. They told him an hour ago that they were running tests on his son and he had yet to talk to a doctor since then. Twice he had tried to storm back there to see what was going on but both times a nurse had told him he needed to be patient and wait for the tests to be done. Even after he had yelled that he made the biggest donations to the hospital and he had every right to go see his son, he was still pushed away.

And where was his wife? He had left her five messages and had yet to hear from her. He was starting to worry about her, on top of worrying about his son. He was becoming a nervous wreck, something he never liked to show to anyone.

He heard the heels clicking on the floor and he turned around to see his wife rushing towards him. He met her halfway, thankful that she had finally come.

"What happened to Parker? Is he all right?"

"I don't know a damn thing." Once again, Chuck felt like throwing furniture against the wall. "They wouldn't let me see him, claiming they had tests to run."

Fear flickered through Blair's eyes. "Tests? Is that bad? What's going on Chuck?"

He understood the fear that she was experiencing and wished that he could take it away. Parker was their only child; after the complicated pregnancy, they had practically wanted to put him in a plastic bubble to make sure he was always okay.

"Mr. Bass?" Dr. Warner, Parker's doctor, came through the doors towards them and the two nearly lunged at him. "Ah, and Mrs. Bass."

"Where's Parker? How is he? What happened?"

"Parker is resting now, after his fall from the top of the monkey bars." Blair grabbed Chucks' arm and dug her nails in at hearing this. He winced but nodded at the doctor to continue; his wife would be all right. "It seems Christian Archibald dared him to walk across the top at recess."

"I'm going to kill Nathaniel," Chuck muttered. Blair nodded her head in agreement.

"He's fine; we just had to run a few routine tests. We also want to keep him overnight for observation, just to make sure that everything is all right." Dr. Warner had been with them since Parker was a baby and he knew that the Basses were always worrying about their child. He knew that it was probably the best move to double check that everything was perfectly fine. "He's waiting to see you and show off his cast."

Blair's hand flew to her heart in a panic. "Cast?"

"The fall broke his arm. He'll be fine; he's quite pleased with the cast. He told me that it will impress Evabella Baizen very much."

"Like hell it will. No child of mine will be impressing a Baizen," Chuck muttered as they started walking towards Parker's room.

"She's a sweet girl, Chuck," Blair said, her panic now subsiding that she knew Parker was going to be all right. "They're only five."

"I don't care if she's a sweet girl," Chuck replied. Blair rolled her eyes as they arrived at Parker's room.

"Here he is. By the way Mrs. Bass, congratulations. My wife told me your good news."

Panic once again flashed through Blair's eyes and she blushed as she muttered a thank you before slipping inside the room. Chuck looked at the doctor who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you go see your son, Mr. Bass?"

Blair was already at Parker's bedside when Chuck entered the room, still confused as to why anyone was congratulating Blair. As soon as he saw his son, though, he pushed those thoughts from his head.

Parker held up his arm, cast around it. "Look Dad! Look at my cast! Isn't it cool?"

"It is not cool, Parker," Blair scolded, kissing his cheek and pushing the hair out of his eyes. Chuck saw the relief in her eyes at seeing that her son was all right with her own two eyes.

"Christian and Evabella will think it's cool," Parker defended. He looked at his father again, his eyes wide with excitement. "Dad! I want to climb the monkey bars again."

Blair looked ready to have a heart attack at this and Chuck let out a small laugh. His wife glared at him and he wondered if she realized this was just the start of everything. As much as they had tried to convince Parker that he had to be more careful, he was quite the adventurous child. He didn't know if Blair could handle that.

"Parker Charles Bass, you will never climb the monkey bars like that again. I don't care if Christian wants you to; it will not be happening."

Parker hung his head down onto his chest, looking disappointed. He was much like his father in the fact that he never wanted to make his mother angry or disappointed in him. "All right, Mommy. I promise."

Blair smiled at her son, kissing his head again. "But since you were so brave today, I'll get you anything that you want."

Chuck rolled his eyes. The boy already had most of what he could possibly want in his life. Not that he was going to deny his son anything; he was probably worse than Blair was.

"I want ice cream!"

"Is that all you want?"

Parker looked at his dad and shook his head. "No. I want a scarf like Daddy."

Blair smiled at her two favorite boys. They were so similar in all ways. Parker looked up to his father more than anything and Chuck loved Parker so much. All of his fears about being a horrible father had vanished as soon as he held his son in his arms for the first time.

"We'll get that for you tomorrow, as soon as you leave here," Chuck said. "And we'll go find you ice cream right now."

"Chocolate peanut butter!" Parker exclaimed.

"On a waffle cone," Chuck finished for him. He grabbed Blair's hand, though she looked like she didn't want to leave her son's bedside. He still wanted to know what the doctor was talking about when he had said congratulations. "Come on Blair, let's go put all of the money that we've donated to this hospital to good use."

As soon as they walked out of the room, Chuck found a nurse immediately. He told her exactly what his son wanted and made sure that she knew who they were. After that, he turned to his wife, who was staring at the portraits on the wall, frowning.

"They really should redecorate in here," she remarked. "This is so outdated."

Chuck nodded, though this was the last thing on his mind. "Blair, what was the doctor talking about before?"

"About what?" she questioned, feigning stupid. She looked over his shoulder. "Oh look, Serena and Nate are here."

"Of course," Chuck muttered as he turned around. He glared at Christian Archibald, who was walking towards them, his head down as he walked.

He turned his gaze away from Christian to look at his wife. As always when they saw Serena, she was staring at her best friend. It had been this way since Serena had announced her third pregnancy. Blair had envied her best friend's ability to have children with ease since Christian was born three months before Parker. Their daughter Catherine was in Nate's arms and he saw Blair look at her. Something was different about the way she was looking at the blond family today though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

"We brought Christian here to apologize." Serena said, shaking her head at Serena. "And we brought Parker a little get well soon gift. Is it all right if we bring it to him?"

"Go ahead, S. We're just waiting for his ice cream," Blair replied, smiling at her friend. As soon as they were in Parker's room, Chuck grabbed Blair's arms, pulling her to a corner of the waiting area.

"Blair, what's going on?"

She sighed, a smile spreading across her face. "I wasn't going to tell you until later tonight, but…Chuck…I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in shock, sure he hadn't heard her correctly. Parker had screamed in his ear far too much; maybe he was losing his hearing. "Are you…what?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "I've known for a while but I didn't want to tell you until I…until the doctor thought I was going to be okay."

"How long have you known?"

"I'm four and a half months along," she replied. "I've known for a while."

Chuck vaguely remembered the empty pregnancy test box in their garbage a few months before. He had ignored it as he had all that appeared after Parker was born. He had always just thought it was wishful thinking on his wife's part.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned, his tone harsh though he wasn't mad. He could see the excitement in his wife's eyes and that made everything all right for him. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

"I wanted to wait. I was with the doctor before I came here, which is why I wasn't picking up my phone. Chuck…I want this baby more than anything." She hugged him and he hugged her back tightly. He knew this was going to be a good thing, or at least he hoped it was. He could only really hope at this point.

"Are you doing everything that the doctor tells you? I want to meet with her and have her tell me what you should and shouldn't be doing," Chuck said, immediately taking charge. He wanted his wife to be happy.

"Yes, I am." She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Bass, I'm not an idiot. I know everything that could happen and I'm willing to take that risk again."

He nodded his head. "All right, Bass." He smiled at her, knowing how insane it made her when he called her that.

He saw the nurse he had sent to get the ice cream for Parker and he rushed to get it from her. He grabbed Blair's hand and they started to walk towards the room once again. Just as they were outside, Blair stopped him.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet. Just a little while longer," she said. He understood what she meant and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Of course."

They walked inside the room, giving Parker his ice cream. They stood to the side as he talked with Christian and watched as Nate and Serena tried to control Catherine, who was turning into quite the terror. Blair smiled at Chuck and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around and kissed the top of her head. Even though it was probably going to be a rough few months for the whole family, they were happy in that moment and to Chuck, that was all that mattered.


	9. Musicals

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any musical that is mentioned in this chapter.

A/N-This one might be a little out of character, I'm not really sure. I've been debating posting it for the past few weeks and I finally decided to just post it. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. Thanks for the reviews!

_**Musicals**_

**I.**

In his short five and a half years of life, Chuck Bass had become a very cultured child. He, as other children of his age from the Upper East Side, had gone to museum after museum, had traveled to several other countries, and had even learned other languages. All in all, his short life so far had allowed him to know more than most 50 year olds.

One thing that he had yet to be exposed to, though, was musicals. He was entirely all right with this fact, because, despite the things that he had been told about them, he did not want to see one. He had seen many Disney movies with his friends, where there was singing and dancing involved and he was really not a fan of them.

Blair Waldorf refused to accept this fact and kept constantly making him watch the Disney movies, every time he happened to be in the same area as her and a TV. He had to be thankful that she was no longer showing him Audrey Hepburn movies, because they had grown old after a while. Now, if she could just stop the Disney movies, especially _Beauty and the Beast._

He had never told anyone how much that one scared him. The first time he had seen it, he hadn't slept for three days. The Beast had officially been the scariest thing he had ever seen and he never wanted to relive that experience. Of course, it had been all of his friends favorites, so whenever that movie was suggested, Chuck used his scheming ways to get his nanny to take him home early, even if his father had told her to keep him out until a specific time.

Of course, the minute his nanny, a young woman, heard that Chuck had never seen a musical on stage, she rushed off to discuss this with the other children's nannies. She didn't seem to understand how he could have been to all the museums possible, but had yet to see a musical. She took it upon herself to remedy this situation immediately.

Now that he was sitting just rows away from the stage, he was starting to think that he would prefer to be sitting on the couch, smushed between Blair, Serena, and Nate as they all sang along with the songs (Nate quieter than the two girls, always afraid of what they would think). His nanny had taken him to a live production of _Beauty and the Beast_. He couldn't believe it. He would cry and demand for her to take him home, but he was surrounded by other children, looking excited to see this "wonderful" musical. He tried to act excited, but he couldn't ignore how sweaty his palms were getting and how nervous he was. He couldn't reveal his fear to his friends, so he had plans to cry into his nanny's arms later.

As the lights started to go down, he cast a glance at Blair. She was wearing a pretty red dress, white tights, and black shoes, a red headband sitting a top her chestnut curls. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, watching the stage with excitement, waiting for the magic to start.

It started out fine for Chuck. He was actually enjoying himself when the singing started. He had even managed to convince himself that The Beast was never going to come on stage and it was going to be a happy musical.

Boy, was he wrong. The minute that The Beast first appeared on stage, he jumped back in his seat, his hands flying to cover his eyes. He let out a small whimper as he peeked through his fingers and he wished that he was anywhere else but that seat at the moment. He turned his head to the side to look at Serena and Nate, who were totally into what they were watching, not paying attention to his reactions. That was when he looked at Blair, who was staring at him. He gulped as he struggled to put his hands back at his sides, though the fact that The Beast was so close to him, he wasn't sure if he could manage.

"Here," she whispered, leaning closer to him. She grabbed a hold of his hand, slipping something into it. "You need it more than I do."

He gave her a questioning look as he glanced at the small charm that she had pressed into his hand. It was in the shape of a heart and he wasn't really quite sure why she handed it to him, but it did make him feel a little better, as he squeezed it tightly.

"It fell off my charm bracelet," she whispered, lifting up her small wrist to show him the bracelet. "Holding onto it makes me feel better when I'm scared."

He nodded his head as he turned back to the stage, not wanting to look at the stage completely, but trying to still hide his fear. He turned the heart over in his hand and he managed to actually look at The Beast, realizing he wasn't as scary as he thought.

**II.**

Blair Waldorf danced excitedly around the mirror, humming quietly to herself. Tonight was going to be the single most exciting night in her 13 years. Tonight was the night that Nate Archibald was officially going to ask her to be his girlfriend, she just knew it.

Of course, the two had been "going out" for the past two and a half years, but he hadn't made it official yet. Tonight, he was going to ask her to be his steady girlfriend, giving her a ring and she was going to give him her small heart charm to sew into his sweater.

He had planned the perfect date. They were going to go out to a fancy restaurant and then to see _Beauty and the Beast, _her favorite musical. It was going to be amazing, especially because her mother gave her an Eleanor Waldorf original to wear just because she was proud of Blair.

It was going to be the best night of her life.

Meanwhile, Chuck was stretched across the back of his limo, glaring at his best friend. He couldn't believe what his best friend was asking him; it was ridiculous.

"Please, man, I will owe you so much," Nate pleaded. "My dad won't let me miss this; it's such a big opportunity for my future. Blair will understand."

"No, Nathaniel, she will castrate the nearest male in the general vicinity. I do not want to be there. You go tell her yourself that you're bailing on the night that you were going to ask her to be your girlfriend."

Nate looked down at his shoes, obviously feeling some sort of guilt about this. "Please, Chuck. I can't not take her, she's been looking forward to this all week. I can't let her down."

Chuck rolled his eyes, knowing that Blair was not going to be pleased when eh walked out of the limo instead of Nate. "Fine. But you will forever be in my debt."

"Yea, man, of course," Nate said, patting Chuck's shoulder as he exited the limo. He stuck his head back inside, something in his hand. "Here, give this to her, she'll know what it is. Thanks, Chuck. Really, I owe you one."

Chuck nodded as he took the box from Nate. He sighed as the door slammed, leaning his head against the seat. He couldn't believe that he had to go in Nate's place. This was going to end in disaster, especially considering her was going to see _Beauty and the Beast. _He would never tell anyone that he was still afraid of that damn musical, even after Blair had attempted to make it better for him. He was not looking forward to this evening.

Blair settled down on the chair, moving for the third time in five minutes. Dorota shook her head, clicking her tongue, earning a glare from Blair. She didn't want to seem overanxious, so she was continually moving to make it look like she was casually waiting.

She heard the ding of the doors and she had to resist jumping up to greet him. She nodded her head at Dorota, who rushed to greet Nate.

Much to Blair's surprise, Nate was not following Dorota. "Mr. Chuck here to see you Miss Blair."

Blair rolled her eyes, glaring at Chuck. "Go away, Bass, I'm waiting for Nate. There's no reason for you to be here."

"Ah, that's what you think." He pulled a dozen roses from behind his back, something he had picked up to ease the pain she was bound to inflict upon him and Nate. "These are from Nathaniel. He's unable to make it tonight due to a sudden family obligation. He's sent me to you in his place." He took a step closer to her, handing her the roses, then the box that contained the ring for her. "Here."

He first saw anger flash through her eyes and considered backing away, but it was followed closely by pain.

"He's…he's not coming and he's sent you in his place to give me the ring he's been planning on giving me when he asks me to be his girlfriend," she said, her voice flat. "Well, Chuck, thank you for coming in his place, but I no long will be going."

She threw the box on the table, not even looking at the ring, followed by the roses. She started to walk away but Chuck grabbed her arm, staring directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Blair, that it had to be like this, but please come with me. Don't let your evening be ruined."

She was going to tell him that her evening had already been ruined but the fact that Chuck Bass had said the words "I'm sorry" changed her mind. She was certain he had never said those words to anyone before, especially to a girl and especially when it wasn't even his fault.

"Fine, I'll go with you. You try to feel me up, though, and there will be hell to pay."

Chuck smirked at her; the regular Blair was back and ready for action. "You've got it." Hurt Blair was not something he was used to and he was going to make sure that she didn't return. He was going to make it the best night of her life.

The two headed to dinner, laughing and joking throughout the meal. Blair hated to admit it, but she was already having a great time with him. By the time they arrived at the theatre, she was smiling and had nearly forgotten that she was supposed to be with Nate. Nearly, though not completely.

Even when they had gone to the theatre, watching _Beauty and the Beast _it had been fun for her. Chuck had denied any fear of the musical still, saying that he had been fine after seeing it all those years ago. She had laughed at him as he shrank down in his seat when The Beast first appeared. She remembered that he had reacted the same as he had, even though it had been years before.

"You know, I love _Beauty and the Beast,_" Blair muttered, replaying the scenes in her mind as the limo drove her home.

"Why's that, Waldorf?" Chuck questioned, watching her as she stared out the window.

"I love that Belle is able to find love in the most unlikely character. No one expects such a pretty and smart girl to find love in someone like The Beast, but she does. She's able to look past all of his faults and fall in love with him. It's such a beautiful story."

She learned her head against the window, Chuck watching her every move. He felt a flutter in his stomach, which he instantly shook off. He had no clue what it meant and he didn't want to find out.

"Thank you, Chuck," she leaned to him, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Just like that, she was gone. The night almost didn't seem like it was real to him. It was like a fairy tale, something that he did not believe in normally.

But, for just one night, he was going to let himself believe.

**III.**

Shortly after he started dating her, Chuck learned that Blair had quite a few secrets. Nothing too major, just small things that she wanted no one else to know, not even Serena.

Number one on that list was that she loved musicals. Now, Chuck knew that she enjoyed them, due to the amount of times that she had seen _Beauty and the Beast. _He thought that it was just that particular one, but he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

He had first discovered this obsession when he was scrolling through her iPod, bored as she took an extra half hour to get ready. He saw much of what he expected from Blair, until he noticed an untitled playlist. He clicked on it and that was when he discovered it.

It was filled with soundtrack after soundtrack, some that he didn't even recognize. She had gone wide eyed in horror when she saw what he was looking at. She had stuttered an explanation until Chuck kissed her, telling her it was nothing to be embarrassed about. He found it cute, actually.

That had been mistake number one.

Mistake number two had come shortly after number one. He had agreed to see one with her. One became **every single one **she wanted to see.

He learned quickly that his girlfriend had seen _Wicked _five times, _Spring Awakening_ twice, _In the Heights _at least once (she couldn't remember exactly, which he knew was a lie), and _Rent_ more times than she could count. There had been more (a whole list with ticket and playbill proof) but Chuck had zoned out shortly after she had told him about _Rent._

He found it endearing that she wanted to keep it hidden but he was starting to wonder how exactly she was doing so. Gossip Girl was, after all, watching her every move, but she never said anything of Blair going to see musicals more times than the average person. Unless, of course, Gossip Girl was in the same boat as she was. He had given up on trying figuring that out months ago.

"Bass, are you ready to go?" she stepped out of the bathroom, looking beautiful as always.

He groaned in appreciation as he sat up. He had just been forced to listen to yet another soundtrack as Blair got ready. She always listened to a soundtrack of some sort while getting ready to see a musical, though never the one that they were about to see. It was the only time she would to them.

He had tried to escape it, but since she was more or less living with him due to the fact that she hated dorm life, there was no choice. Once upon a time, he would have never stood for it, but he loved her. The things love did to him….

Tonight's choice had been _Wicked,_ a favorite of hers. He had found himself humming along to one song, then singing the words to one o the songs. That was when he had admitted defeat.

Blair Waldorf had turned him into a musical lover.

The night before he had even downloaded _Spring Awakening _to his iPod. It was one of his favorites.

He hated that he had a favorite, let alone more than one.

"Chuck? Are you ready?" she slid into his lap, kissing him softly.

"Now I am," he muttered, deepening the kiss.

"All right, let's go." She hopped off his lap, causing him to groan. She always did this to him. "Later, Bass, I promise." There was a glint in her eye, one that he immediately knew the meaning of.

One good thing was that she always rewarded him, in a very good way. It was always nice to know that he was getting something in return.

It was the main reason he was not letting Blair know he was staring to enjoy the musicals. He was not going to have the best part of the evening taken away from him.

"So, what are we seeing tonight?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her. He was trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice, masking it with boredom.

He was really hoping to see Hair, he heard it was excellent. Even returning to see Next to Normal would be nice.

She kissed his cheek, the evil glint in her eye showing him that she was up to something. "_The Little Mermaid._"

"What?!"

"I felt like reliving my childhood and I know how you hate Beauty and The Beast."

He did the necessary grumbling about how she was violating his manliness (which she rebutted with the fact that he wore purple). Even so, as they got in the limo, he let her kiss him as much as she wanted. He didn't stop her as she explained—in full detail—what they were going to be doing later.

He was never ever going to let her know that he had downloaded that soundtrack—by accident, it had been Eric's fault—two weeks ago. He was also not going to let her know he loved it. A lot.

He absolutely hated what love had done to him, but he wouldn't change a thing.


	10. Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl.

A/N—So, this has been apparently sitting on my laptop for about two months now and I found it when going through my documents. I'm not too sure why I never posted it before this, but it was probably because I don't think this is one of my better chapters for this. Anyways, sorry for the delay in posting, hope you all enjoy it.

_**Wedding**_

**I.**

Even at six years old, Blair Waldorf absolutely loved weddings. She loved the dresses, the flowers, the food, the music, everything about them. She had dressed up as a bride for Halloween that year, of course, in a custom made Halloween costume (she wouldn't have had it any other way). She dreamed of the day that she would actually get married.

She knew that it was quite a few years off though, so until that time, she had to deal with playing make believe. She had started with her stuffed animals, though they were all quickly married off to one another and it wasn't logical to keep marrying them to new people. That was when she had the most brilliant idea of her young life.

She was going to stage her own wedding.

Little girls did this all the time. Weddings were something that they all were incredibly fond of; they always wanted to marry their Prince Charming. Fake weddings were not an uncommon thing, little girls dressed in their mothers clothes, flowers from a vase on the table in their hands.

But for Blair Waldorf, it was different. Nothing was ever simple. No, because she was not going to be outdone. It had to be the best and if she was going to have a fake wedding, she was going to have the best fake wedding any six year old could possibly have.

She spent weeks planning everything. She carried her little notebook everywhere with her, writing down something when she decided what she wanted to do. Every night, as he told her a story, she showed the list to her father, who laugh, kiss her nose, and then tell her he would do whatever she wanted.

Blair had everything that she wanted—a pretty dress to wear, friends coming to play, flowers to hold, and snacks for after the 'wedding'. Invitations had even been sent out, much to Blair's delight. When she wanted something to happen, it happened just as she wanted.

It was the day before her fake wedding that she was reviewing her notes during recess. She was sitting on a chair near the sandbox (she never actually went in it, despite her teacher's protests that she needed to play—after the fifth temper tantrum, they had let her be). She looked up from her notes to see Nate playing very closely with Serena. She frowned at seeing this; Nate was supposed to be marrying her tomorrow. After all, everyone knew that they were perfect for one another. Everyone, except it seemed, Serena.

"Nate!" she exclaimed, standing abruptly from her chair. Nate peered up from the sand that he had been playing in, obviously annoyed at Blair's interruption.

"What?"

"Are you still going to marry me tomorrow?" She knew that the answer was yes, because obviously they had agreed on it weeks ago. She just wanted to make sure that he hadn't forgotten. He had his forgetful moments quite often but it was part of it that she was certain she would grow to love.

Serena, Nate, and Chuck all let out a sigh. They had been hearing of nothing other than her 'wedding' for weeks. It was annoying them all to no end; they had gotten used to her antics since they had all become such close friends, but it was still a little much for the six year olds to handle. None of them really cared much for weddings; they didn't have the desire about them that Blair had.

Blair ignored their sighs and she stared at Nate for a minute. "Natie…." She smiled at him, stepping into the sandbox, though making sure that she wasn't getting any sand on her shoes or tights. "You still are gonna?"

He stared at her, as if he was thinking hard about the answer. Serena poked him hard on his side after it had been a few minutes of him just staring. "Ow!"

"He can't, Blair," Serena supplied for him. "I got to fake marry him at Mary Ann's house last week."

Blair frowned. She knew that she should have gone to Mary Ann's house; her parents had been too busy to take her though and after throwing a fit about being unable to go, her parents had told her that she wasn't allowed to go even with Dorota.

There was a moment of silence between the four six year olds. Blair shook her curls, trying to do something to distract them from noticing that she was close to tears. She had no one to marry; there was no chance of the fake wedding happening now. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Serena always got what she wanted.

"I'll do it," Chuck said quietly from his spot on the edge of the sandbox. He stood up, smoothing out his pants, brushing off invisible sand.

Blair had to fight to keep the disgusted look of her face. Chuck Bass was the last person she would marry, let alone fake marry. He pulled her hair, stole her headbands when he had the chance, and teased her all the time.

"Yea, that's a good idea!" Serena exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"No!" Blair's face twisted into a horrified expression and she felt like she was going to cry. She stamped her foot. "I want to marry Nate!"

"Come on, Blair, it's not for real," Serena said with an eye roll. "Just marry Chuck. Then when we play House we can be married!"

Blair glared at her golden haired friend. She hated Serena a little for always getting what she wanted (and what Blair wanted). It wasn't fair.

She peered at Chuck, who was giving her a smirk. With a small noise of disgust, she nodded her head. "Fine!" She stomped off after that making sure that she kicked sand in Serena's lap. It didn't even matter that there were traces of sand on her shoes; Serena totally deserved it.

The next day, Blair anxiously got ready. Dorota helped her with her hair and then into her beautiful pink dress (she had decided that white was far too boring and she wasn't actually getting married, so it didn't make a difference). She smiled widely at her reflection in the mirror.

"Miss Blair you so beautiful!" Dorota exclaimed, wiping a tear away that had fallen down her cheek.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm not really getting married, Dorota! Go make sure that everything is okay."

She couldn't imagine what the maid was going to be like when she really was married. She had a few years until that happened, so she knew that Dorota would have time to prepare herself.

Blair stood in front of the mirror still, admiring herself. She was spinning around, looking at the way that her skirt went out when there was a knock at the door and she turned to see who it was. Chuck was standing there, wearing a suit, pink bowtie in place.

"You look…pretty," he said, after thinking for a few minutes.

"I know." She turned again, looking at the back of her dress. It was perfect. Her fake wedding was perfect. She couldn't wait to really get married; it was going to be so much better.

Of course, then she was going to be marrying Nate and not Chuck. She wouldn't be in a pink dress but a white one. And everything would be just as perfect as it had been before.

Chuck walked over to her and held out his arm for her, smirk on his face. She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she had probably ever given him.

They walked down the stairs, walking towards all their classmates. Harold was taking picture of the two a smile on his face as Chuck and Blair walked down the makeshift aisle.

The ceremony went without a hitch—until, of course, when she had to kiss Chuck. He looked at her nervously and she did the same. It wasn't a real fake wedding if they didn't kiss though. So, the six year olds forgot everything for a minute and shared a brief kiss on the lips—Blair's first, not that she would ever let anyone know.

It was her first wedding, a fake wedding, but it was a wedding she always remembered. The picture of her and Chuck that her father had taken sat on her dresser for years. It wasn't until her relationship with Nate had gotten really serious that she moved it from its spot. She kept it though and it was only when she found it, years later, that she knew it was always meant to be.

**II.**

"So, Waldorf, do you want to dance?"

Blair turned her head in disgust to look at Chuck. "No way, Bass."

"Oh come on, I promise to keep my hands in appropriate places this time," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm waiting for Nate to come dance with me," she replied, scooting away from him with an annoyed and disgusted look on her face. She craned her neck around the crowd of dancing guests, trying to find her boyfriend. She had just seen him a short while ago; she didn't know where he had gone to.

Chuck watched as she looked around for Nate. He took a sip of his drink, trying to decide what to do. He had seen what had just happened between Nate and Serena. He wasn't about to mention it to Blair, in fear of what she would do to him for bringing the news. No, this was something that was best to be left alone for the time being.

"Nate's probably busy charming some important friends of his grandfathers," Chuck replied. He took the glass out of her hand and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you dancing with me."

"He might not mind, but I certainly do," Blair told him, resisting the urge to stomp on his foot. "Watch where you put your hands, Bass!"

She glared as he smirked, slowly moving his hand back up to the small of her back. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, looking around for Nate once more, obviously trying to get away from Chuck. He wasn't going to let her go this easily; plus, if she went looking for Nate, it might turn this night into hell on earth for everyone.

"I think I'm going to go find Nate. You can go find some other poor, unsuspecting girl to dance with."

Before she had a chance to escape his grasp, he pulled her back into him. "Not so fast, Waldorf. I wasn't finished dancing with you."

She sighed. She should have known that she wasn't going to be able to escape Chuck's clutches now that he had her.

"Do you remember our fake wedding?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence.

She let out a short laugh. "The one I spent weeks planning when I was six?" She remembered it very clearly. She often thought of that day, that it had been almost perfect. She was surprised Chuck had even given it any thought. He wasn't usually one to be nostalgic about things. It was a different side of him; one that she hadn't even known existed. It was kind of nice to see that it did exist.

He nodded his head with a smirk on his face. "If I'm your husband, Blair, then, maybe we should go find a room."

There was the Chuck that she knew. She made a noise of disgust and backed away from him. She no longer wanted to be at this wedding. Nate had barely talked to her; he had been off getting drunk. Serena had disappeared from sight a while back and she was stuck with Chuck. She just wanted to find Nate and have him take her home.

Her wish came true as she saw Nate break through the crowd. She smiled as he glanced around the dancing couples. He spotted Blair, though, much to her disappointment, he didn't seem too excited to see her.

"Hey, have you seen Serena?" he questioned, looking around the room wildly. His clothes were rumpled and his overall appearance was disheveled.

Blair's face fell, then contorted with rage. "Nate, I want to go home now. Who cares where Serena is? She probably found someone to go home with. We'll worry about her tomorrow. Just take me home."

Nate opened his mouth to protest but then remembered who he was talking to. He nodded his head slowly. "Yea. Okay. Bye Chuck."

Without another glance at Chuck, Blair led Nate away from everyone else. Chuck just shook his head; weddings and the aftermath was always interesting and he knew that this time around, it was going to be no different.

**III.**

Chuck tapped his foot impatiently, looking around the room for Blair. He had been looking for her for the past hour and she was nowhere to be found. She was damn good at hiding, whether that was the point or not.

Today, they were celebrating her mother and Cyrus's fifth wedding anniversary. Blair had had a large hand in planning the celebration in the past two months. Blair had put up with Eleanor's antics just to help plan (she claimed it was because her mother would have never gotten off her back if she hadn't, but Chuck knew there was far more to it than that).

Of course, she had been freaking out all afternoon about if the anniversary was going to go off without a hitch. That was when they had argued about something as simple as the suit that Chuck was going to wear (he wanted to wear the purple one, but the blue matched her dress) and it had ended in her leaving early, taking his car to the party.

Now, his patience was wearing for her to get over their little spat. Usually, they had made up (in various ways) by this time. Today though, Blair seemed insistent upon continuing the fight with him.

Finally, he spotted her across the room, talking quietly with Serena. He smiled at her, downing the rest of his drink. He started towards her, intending to end this fight.

Blair caught Chuck's eye across the room and saw that he was coming towards her. She let out a small gasp and turned back to Serena, who just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"B, you have to talk to him. It's just a stupid little fight; I can't believe you're making this big of a deal out of it."

"I'm sick and tired of letting it that Basshole win every fight that we have," Blair muttered, sipping her champagne. She wasn't about to tell her friend the real reason that she was angry with Chuck; she didn't want her friend to think that she was being ridiculous.

"Blair, you're being ridiculous." Well, she apparently thought that without knowing the real reason. She glared at Serena for even thinking that.

"I am not!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. She craned her neck to see that Chuck was coming closer. "Hide me!" She pulled Serena in front of her, much to the taller girl's protests.

"It's a fight over a tie!" Serena exclaimed, though she complied to Blair's wishes as Chuck reached them.

He frowned as he looked at Serena. "Where did Blair go?"

Serena sighed with a small roll of her eyes. "I don't know. Blair where did you go?" She felt a small pinch on the small of her back. "Ow!"

Chuck leaned around Serena, grabbing Blair's hand, and pulling her from behind Serena, much to her loud protests. She glared at the blonde as she stood up straight, dusting off her dress.

"S, I thought you were trying to help me," Blair muttered.

"It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, B. I am not going to help you."

"You just helped Chuck," Blair pointed out. Serena made a look of disgust, causing Chuck to sigh and Blair to grin. "See, I knew you would regret it."

"Whatever, I'm going to find Nate," Serena replied, walking away from the unhappy couple.

Blair turned to face Chuck. "What do you want?"

He didn't reply, couldn't give her time to reply or she would just have more of a chance to run away. He grabbed her hand once again, pulling her through the crowd, up the stairs to her old bedroom. It was a familiar place for the two during parties at Eleanor's, often times sneaking up there to get some alone time. Today, he wasn't so sure if the results were always going to be the same.

"What is wrong with you, Waldorf?" he questioned as soon as he had closed the door behind them. She just sighed and sat down on the bed, avoiding his gaze. "If this is about the tie, then…."

"It's not about the tie, Chuck," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. "I can't believe that you're stupid enough to think that I haven't talked to you all night over a tie."

Even after the years that they had been in a relationship, he still wasn't the greatest at it. He still made his mistakes and this, he knew, was going under Blair's list of mistakes that he had made. He couldn't understand what he had missed.

"What is about then? I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not enjoying it." He loosened his tie. She was stressing him out even more than he was when he had come home from work. He ran his hands through his hair as he sat down next to her.

As he sat down next to her on the bed, something seemed to click in her mind. Turning to look at Chuck, she gasped, then wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her in surprise at her sudden change in emotions. He had yet to catch up with the changing emotions of Blair Waldorf, but he knew he would someday.

"Chuck, I'm sorry," she muttered, kissing him gently. "I forgot, I don't know how I could, but I forgot. I just got so wrapped up in everything and I'm sorry…."

He immediately knew what she had remembered and tensed. He didn't talk about it, they never did. It was just a matter of knowing and remembering. She had not failed to remember yet, but this year, with everything happening, she had forgotten.

She kissed him again, pulling his tie (the matching one because he always wanted to please her). She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"I'm sorry, Chuck, about tonight." She didn't often apologize, figuring that her way was the right way to go about everything. It was a rare occurrence but Chuck always had to laugh when she did. The pained expression that sometimes accompanied it always made him laugh.

"Its fine, Blair. You were busy and stressed about this party, which, turned out wonderfully."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He wanted to question her about why she had acted like she had, if it wasn't about the tie. He wanted to know why so that he wouldn't do it again because with his luck, he would probably end up doing the same thing in a few weeks.

"It was silly," she muttered, bringing herself closer to him.

He would bring it up later, much later, when she had all but forgotten about how silly it was. Then she would tell him and they would probably laugh about it. For now, he was going to let it go and put her room to good use.

**IV.**

"Come back to bed," Blair called out as she slipped Chuck's shirt on, slowly buttoning the buttons. She had woken up minutes before to his empty side of the bed. She was unhappy with the loss of the warmth that his body provided.

She didn't hear a response from him, so she went to seek him. She saw Chuck standing, sorting through the mail. They had arrived home from a weeklong vacation the evening before and had yet to be able to check on everything. Chuck had apparently thought that four o'clock in the morning was an excellent time to look at their mail.

"Chuck?"

He jumped a little, then turned around and smiled at her. "Blair, go back to bed."

"It's too cold without you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Come back with me."

"Maybe you should wear more clothes to bed, them," Chuck told her with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him and was about to reply when she saw something in the pile of mail in his hands. It was at the bottom as if he was trying to hide it from her. "What is that?"

He looked down at, a panicked expression in his eyes. "This? Oh, it's nothing. Just some mail. Come on let's go back to bed. We have an early morning…remind me again why you scheduled your appointment for the day after our return?"

"Give it to me," she demanded, ignoring him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not important."

She grabbed it out of his hands, tearing the envelope open. Her eyes widened and then she turned to face him with a stony glare. "Chuck…did you realize what this is?"

"No. Of course not…."

She didn't believe him for a second. She threw down the envelope and stormed back into the bedroom. Chuck had no choice but to follow her to argue with her, as he knew that was what was going to happen.

"I cannot believe it…little Jenny Humphrey is getting married and I'm not even freaking engaged Chuck!" she exclaimed, pacing around the room.

He was hoping, more than anything, that she wasn't going to throw anything at his head. It had happened before, especially now. "Blair…."

"Don't you 'Blair' me! You are such a…a…if it wasn't four in the morning and I wasn't so mad I would be able to think of an intelligent word!"

He tried to think of something to reply but then a pillow came flying towards it. He ducked away from it, thankful that she was only throwing pillows at the minute.

She sat down on the bed, crossing her arms unhappily. "Chuck…we've been dating for almost 8 years. I'm pregnant and you can't even get the guts to propose to me!"

He didn't know what to say to her. He had this discussion with her before, when she had moved in with him two years ago. He had never expected to find Blair—before her, he fully believed that he was going to live his life as a bachelor. He still had a hard time believing that he was with her a lot of the time.

"Why won't you just marry me?!" she exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who told me when we found about the pregnancy that I was not allowed to propose to you just because of that." He hadn't intended to do it then, either. After seeing the amount of disastrous marriages in the Upper East Side, he was not ready to embark on one of those. Not with Blair. She was special and he never wanted to lose her.

She sighed. It was early in the argument, but she was already admitting defeat. She was too tired to have this argument, one that they had every single time that they received yet another invitation to someone's wedding or even when they received word of a divorce. Anything involving a wedding or marriage, she brought it up to Chuck.

He watched as she relaxed a little, sighing heavily. He shook his head, walking over to his side of the bed. Hesitantly, he opened up the side drawer and pulled a small box, a box he had been holding onto for nearly a year. He had yet to work up the courage to ask her, the fear of something happening to their relationship preventing him from asking her to marry him.

He handed it to her silently and watched her face change. Then she turned to him and glared. He frowned. This was not the reaction that he had been hoping for.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you want? You want to get married. This is what I'm giving you." Sometimes, it was impossible to follow her.

"I don't want to be proposed to like this! I can't believe, you, of all people, thought I would enjoy a proposal like this!"

He sighed. He just couldn't win. He took the box back from her. "Fine. I'll make it be a surprise. It'll be the best damn proposal you could imagine."

She looked at the box with longing but resisted telling him that she wanted it now, even if it wasn't a true proposal. She had wanted it for so long that she wanted to start planning a wedding that minute, but a true proposal would have to happen first.

As they settled down to sleep once again, a smile spread across Blair's face. At least she knew that she was going to be getting married eventually.


End file.
